Dimensional Heroes: Gods Among Us
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes venture into the world of DC Superheroes in hopes of locating Drake. But what they encounter there will change their perspective on the meaning of the word Justice.
1. Batman

"Okay. We've just entered the Hero Universe and are approaching a nearby world." Tails said.

"You know where I'm betting we end up? The DC Sector." Hope said.

"Why are we betting all of a sudden?" Zinia asked.

"I'm just excited, sorry. After all, the Hero Universe is where i trained to be a Blue Lantern. Saint Walker taught me everything about the Lantern Corps on Odym." Hope said.

"You'll probably feel right at home there." David said.

"Did you know if we're in the DC sector, were probably gonna run into the Heroes there? Think about it, we're gonna be meeting Batman, oh, or even Superman!" Rainbow said.

"Superman's got nothin on Batman, Rainbow. Get that through your head." Indigo said.

"Uh, hello? Superman has powers?" Lemon asked.

"But Batman gets by on his gadgets and his own strength, like some of us do." Sugarcoat said.

"Whoa whoa! Easy there. I'm calming this superhero battle before it escalates." Pit said.

"We've just entered the world. In….Gotham." Tails said.

"Gotham huh? Ha! Check and mate." Indigo said.

"What's going on with this world?" Sora asked.

"A multitude of battles are being sensed from Metropolis as well as in space. But I'm getting a signal from Arkham Asylum." Tails said.

"Arkham Asylum? Oh boy… whenever that place is mentioned only one person comes to mind." Hope said bringing up a database that had a crazed madman on the picture, he had makeup on that represented a clown and wore a Purple suit with a flower.

"The Joker. Batman's greatest foe." Indigo said.

"He was rumored to have something big planned, but is under constant surveillance right now under the Bat's orders." Tails said.

"Then why is Batman going to check it out?" Hope said.

"We should probably go help him." Rainbow said.

"My group will head for Metropolis to try to calm things down there." David said. "What sort of villains are we dealing with there?"

"Got em. Villains are Ares, Sinestro, Black Adam and Doomsday." Tails said.

"Go. We'll help the Dark Knight." Hope said.

As David's group split off, the two remaining ones soon landed near Arkham as they showed themselves inside.

"Okay, we're in Arkham right now. Joker's cell should be up ahead." Jexi said.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Indigo said pointing ahead to see a guard speaking with a man in a bat themed suit.

"We're keeping a close eye on him, Batman, just like you said. He hasn't moved in hours." the guard said.

As they approached the cell, as the guard was about to unlock it, Batman stopped him as he pointed to a tripwire in front of the door.

"What in the hell?" the guard said as Batman sprayed something on the line as it froze. He broke it apart as the door opened, revealing loads of explosives and a Joker dummy.

"How'd Joker do this?" the guard asked.

"He didn't. The real trap…" Batman began as he shielded the guard with his cape as throwing stars were tossed. "Is right behind us."

In front of the others was Deathstroke, who had his sword out.

"You're so clever…" Deathstroke said.

The Dark Knight and the World's Deadliest Assassin exchanged blows before they were blown back.

"Who signed you up for this, Slade? Lex Luthor?" Lemon asked.

"How'd you know?" Deathstroke asked curiously.

"Call it a hunch." Lemon said.

"His money's green, and as a bonus...I get to kill Batman." Deathstroke said.

"That's only the billionth time I've heard that…" Hope said charging in as he and Deathstroke parried punches, but with Deathstroke's enhanced reflexes, he was countering faster.

"You've gotten slower, kid. Your reactions are as slow as a turtle." Deathstroke said.

"Yeah...but I have the tradeoff here. Spectrum Fire!" Hope shouted hitting Deathstroke back with fire.

"Hey, Slade! Think fast!" Rainbow said using her Super-Speed magic to blindside Deathstroke from every direction. Batman then used his Grappling hook to catch Slade and reel him in for a lunging kick, knocking him back. Before he could even try to use his Pistols, Lemon grammed him by the back and shocked him with over 1 million volts, knocking him out.

"Sorry Deathstroke, no bonus for you." Batman said walking by lemon.

"Youre welcome." Lemon said.

"I didn't need your help." Batman said as he walked away. "Batman to Watchtower. Come in Watchtower. Nightwing."

"He didn't have to be rude about it." Lemon said.

"That's just how he is." Rainbow said.

Meanwhile, the Brave Adventurers were helping the heroes in Metropolis battle the villains there. Hawk Girl went in to attack Doomsday, but she was grabbed, untill Green Lantern intervened, placing a neckholder on the Destruction Machine and throwing him to Wonder Woman who slammed him down.

Shazam and Black Adam were trading blows until Shazam saw Doomsday falling. He looked back to Black Adam.

"Shazam!" he shouted as lightning struck Adam, reverting him to normal as he started falling with Doomsday.

On the ground, Green Arrow saw this as he fired an arrow at Black Adam, unfolding into a cushion as he fell on it as Doomsday hit the ground with a thud. After this, Flash arrived beside him.

"What was that?" Flash asked.

"Thunder of the gods, Flash. Thunder of the gods." Green Arrow said.

"What does that make us?" Flash asked as Doomsday got back up before Superman flew in and tackled him away.

"The poor saps who clean up the mess." Green Arrow said.

At the Watchtower, HQ of the Justice League, The Titans, Cyborg, Raven and Nightwing were fighting Catwoman, Bane, and Solomon Grundy. Leading them was Lex Luthor, who was in his battle armor. Nightwing and Raven did their best against Catwoman and Bane while Cyborg kept Grundy busy, but they were soon overwhelmed.

"Now, if there are no further interruptions…" Luthor said before Batman teleported in.

"Took me almost two minutes to break your encryption. Nice work." Batman said.

"Funny…" Tails said as the heroes were teleported in. "It only took me seconds."

"I can't believe were actually in the Watchtower! Best day of my life!" Rainbow said.

"It will be your last. Bane?" Luthor said as Bane approached.

"He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Now I break your back." Bane said.

"I've got...OOF!" Yang said charging in before Bane swatted her aside with a Venom enhanced Lariat.

"Sis!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby, you gotta cut off his venom supply. The tubes that go into his body. It'll give Yang a chance!" Rainbow said.

"Oh… well in that case.." Ruby said dashing with her Speed Semblance and using Crimson Rose to try and slice the supporting venom tubes, but Bane blocked.

"That won't work." Bane said.

"She wasn't trying to cut your venom, Bane." Batman said as he got into the fight. He threw a few Batarangs which exploded upon impact with Bane as Yang charged in and started delivering a flurry of punches against him.

"Think you're so big and tough? Compared to Bass, you're a walk in the park." Yang said sending Bane flying with the next punch.

"Eat my Boot!" Indigo said stomping on Banes face in midair with the Boot of her Guts armor, sending him into the floor of the watchtower with a huge impression in the ground, unconscious.

"Bane, Catwoman, Grundy…" Batman said. "You're all alone, Luthor."

"Geniuses often are." Luthor said.

"Psychopaths like you..." Batman said.

"You hero types are all alike. Even less imposing close up." Luthor said.

"You're testing my patience." Batman said taking out a Batarang as Luthor began to advance.

"You're gonna stop Luthor's armor with that?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Batman said tossing it at Luthor as it exploded on contact.

"Resigned to throwing toys?" Luthor mocked as he charged.

"Everyone with Ranged attacks, concentrate all fire on Luthor!" Batman ordered.

"No way, we just got orders from Batman! You got it Bats!" Rainbow said aiming her blade in gun mode. All ranged attackers fired on Luthor at he was pushed back.

"Argh! Damn you!" Luthor shouted as he increased his charge, ignoring the attacks as he attacked Batman.

"Time to kick your ass!" Natsu said punching into Luthor's armor only to be blocked by his shield and resistant plating. "What the…?"

"Don't bother! That armor is supposed to resist blows from even the Man of Steel!" Rainbow said as Natsu kept punching away. "And of course he doesn't listen…"

Luthor chuckled as Natsu hammered away. "My suit is invincible!"

Natsu the jumped into the air with a flaming fist aimed for Luthor's head.

"How about this part?!" Natsu said. "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" he shouted as he sent Luthor far back before going after him. Luthor survived Natsu's attack because of his Shield, but it along with his suit took a lot of feedback damage.

"Urgh… shield levels down to 25%... this boys almost strong as Superman." Luthor said.

"He's a lot stronger than you think. He's E.N.D." Rainbow said smirking.

"But...I go by Natsu!" Natsu shouted attacking once more. He shattered the shield and downed Luthor as Indigo and Lemon pinned his Arms.

"Try this on, genius." Batman said putting a device on Luthor that had him trapped inside of his own armor. "Superman, report."

"It's done. The others are mopping up. I'm taking Doomsday into deep space." Superman said.

"Lets hope its VERY deep space…" Batman said.

"We had some assistance from some young heroes on our end. Any on yours?" Superman asked.

"Yes. We did." Batman said before an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Catwoman asked.

"It's the none of your damn business alarm." Cyborg said pushing her through a portal as he approaching showing the scope.

"Radiological. Metropolis." Batman said.

"Hehehehe. I can see the headlines now. Justice League fails. Clown kills millions…" Luthor said.

"You gave Joker a Nuke?!" Hope asked in shock.

"Most of the League dies and Superman's beloved city is vaporized. I console the masses by offering to rebuild it, in my own image of…." Luthor said before Natsu knocked him out.

"He's done." Natsu said.

"We don't have much time." Hope said.

"Agreed." Batman said.

"David, get your guys over to the coordinates we're sending you. We gotta stop Joker before he blows up Metropolis, with you in it!" Hope said.

"He's planting a bomb?!" David asked. "U-understood! We're on our way there right now!"

"Bats, can you get the others to that place?" Rainbow said.

The Caped Crusader nodded. "This is Batman! Code: RED! Everyone to these coordinates! Now!" Batman said.

Meanwhile in front of the Superman statue in Metropolis, Joker along with Harley Quinn were in front of a nuclear bomb.

"Baldy said remember to...ah! There we are." Joker said as the bomb was armed.

"Mr. J! It works." Harley said as the heroes were being teleported in. "Uh-oh."

"Back in the van, Harley. Bats and I need to talk." Joker said.

"But puddin…" Harley said before Joker slapper her.

"Now!" Joker said as she left. "No one likes a third wheel."

Batman and the heroes soon arrived.

"Ah, Batman! My coeur de coeurs! My pommes de frites! I knew that ape Deathstroke couldn't kill you." Joker said. "And what do we have behind you? More sidekicks to lick your boots?"

"Hey, we're not sidekicks, clown!" Lucy said.

"They aren't from around here, Bats. Finally got some help?" Joker asked.

"It wasn't intentional." Batman said before the bomb started ticking.

"Why so jumpy? I merely took it off standby. It's this button you gotta worry about." Joker said pointing to the detonation button.

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were flying to the center.

"There they are!" Hawkgirl said.

"Come on Bruce, keep him talking…" Wonder Woman said.

"You push that and eight million will die!" Gray said.

"Correction. Eight million and several. I was going to enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance. But since you're all here, and I know a certain Gun-Toting mastermind would like you out of the way…what say we have one last dance?" Joker said.

"Stop him!" Hope said.

Everything was in slow motion as Joker's finger reached for the detonator, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl with Shazam flying to them on one end, and Green Lantern carrying Aquaman and Green Arrow with him as Flash ran ahead, the Brave Adventurers charging in as well. Just before anything else was done, a dimensional rift sucked Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Batman, Joker, and the groups all in and teleported them away in an instant.

After the teleport, a bunch of the heroes all dogpiled onto the Clown Prince of Crime as Batman rolled out of the way. They were still in Metropolis, but it was changed.

"Ugh…" Hope said. "Jexi... did we just..?"

"Fall through a Dimensional Rift? Yes." Jexi said.

"Metropolis, and yet…" Batman said as Joker got up after realizing the detonator wasn't working. He wanted to strike Batman, but Hope got in the way and pushed him down.

"You're not touching him." Hope said.

"Urgh… always gotta spoil the fun…" Joker said taking out a Shiv and focusing on Batman. "Maybe I was too sentimental before. I'll be better off without you."

The groups supported Batman and battled Joker in the streets.

"Hey Clown guy! Eat this! Green Star: Humandrake!" Usopp shouted firing at him as large plants wrapped around Joker.

"What the…?!" Joker asked struggling.

"Don't bother shaking them loose. Those root plants will keep you still as we beat you!" Usopp said.

An all out attack was launched on Joker until he was forced to the ground.

"Now Stay down…" Batman said pressing him down to cuff him. "And keep quiet."

Suddenly, armored cars surrounded the premises as dozens of armored troops spilled out.

"Hands up!" one of them said as they surrounded the group. "I said Hands up, Bat-freak! Do it or you're dead!"

"Wait, they're trying to apprehend Batman?!" Rainbow asked.

"Now that's funny!" Joker said.

"The rest of you! Hands up as well." another said.

"Oh boy..." Hope said.

Batman was prepared, as he activated a Sonic Device hidden in his suit and disoriented the soldiers, including Joker and the heroes.

"Ugh! My ears!" Damien said.

Batman threw some smoke grenades down as he made his Exit, Joker escaping in the chaos as well.

"We gotta make like Batman and get outta here!" Rainbow said.

"I think he went right." Lacy said as they went right as Batman made left.

"I hope David's group has better luck than us." Nagito said.

"Says the Ultimate Lucky Student." Nami said.

"We're all here, so where do we go?" Akane asked.

"We stay hidden until we find David and his group. They gotta be around here somewhere." Jexi said.

"Great. Were in a nightmare." Hope said before his ring glowed on his necklace. "My ring, its reacting to Green Lantern power. Hal's gotta be close by."


	2. Green Lantern

Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Green Lantern were in the altered Gotham City.

"Gotham. Sort of." Green Lantern said.

"One thing's for sure." David said. "We're definitely not in Kansas anymore."

"You watch the Wizard of Oz?" Green Arrow asked.

"What? It's a classic." David said.

"So...temporal displacement? Alternate Earth?" Green Arrow asked.

"More like alternate reality." Hope said appearing, Ring on his necklace still glowing. "Trust me, i know a thing or two."

"I remember you. The kid who joined the Blue Lanterns." Green Lantern said.

"Also the one responsible for preventing a catastrophe that nearly wiped out your Corps and the other ones." Hope said.

"Right. Laserman." Green Lantern said.

"Blue Lantern rings react to Green Lantern energy. Is that how you found us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, I thought I fully depleted this thing when I was giving Laserman the Coup De Grace. I guess it still has a little juice in it." Hope said.

"Hmm" Green Lantern said looking it over. "Well, it has lost all its power but it can still detect other lanterns."

"You're not gonna charge it?" Green Arrow asked.

"I more or less keep it as an accessory now. I'm into martial arts and all that." Hope said.

"Well, I definitely need to charge mine soon. Then i can get us all to the Watchtower, if it even is there." Green Lantern said.

"I'm not getting anything." Wonder Woman said.

"The Atlantis Archives." Aquaman spoke up. "If this is an altered timeline, we might find record of the triggering event."

"If there even is an Atlantis." Green Arrow said.

"And people call me a downer." David said.

"Worth a shot to go anyway. You want any of us to come with you to your kingdom?" Zelos asked.

"I'll volunteer." Sectonia said. "I might even find out what's been going on with this world while I'm at it."

"I will go as well." Jimbei said. "As a fishman, I can make it there without the need for air."

"The rest of us will investigate things here." Wonder Woman said.

"Then it looks like I'm with you, Hal." Hope said.

"Just stay close to me, kid. Ring, where's the nearest power battery?" Green Lantern asked.

"Ferris Airway. Carol Ferris's office in Coast City." the ring said.

"Least that hasn't changed." Green Lantern said. "Stay low. We'll be back ASAP."

At Ferris Aircraft…

"So, where do you usually keep your battery in this place?" Hope asked.

"Ring?" Green Lantern said.

"Carol Ferris's office. Left at the next hallway, third door on the right." the ring said as Green Lantern said.

"It's the fourth door." Green Lantern said before they heard screaming.

"Pretty tough, aren't you?" they heard Cyborg ask.

"I'm not afraid of you...children…" a voice said.

"Yes you are. I can feel it." they heard Raven say.

"Raven? Cyborg?" Green Lantern said.

Inside, the two of them were torturing Deathstroke.

"This is your final chance to accept the High Councilor's amnesty, Deathstroke." Raven said.

"Get re-educated in your bootcamp, become your puppet, like you?" Deathstroke said as Raven attacked him with her magic.

"Boss is being generous. I wouldn't be. Most of the titans died in Metropolis 5 years ago." Cyborg said.

"I had nothing to do with that." Deathstroke said.

"Doesn't matter. You're still on the wrong side of the law." Cyborg said.

"Tell this...to your boss." Deathstroke said spitting on Cyborg as Raven attacked again.

"Hey!" Hope said walking out with Green Lantern.

"How'd you get in here, kid?" Cyborg asked.

"We let ourselves in." Hope said as Green Lantern was beside him.

"This how things work here?" Green Lantern asked.

"You're green again?" Cyborg asked.

"Something's not right. He's Hal Jordan and yet…" Raven said.

"And yet you two are done here." Hope said.

"You don't order us, kid." Cyborg said.

"You feel their pain? Not yet you don't." Raven said attacking Green Lantern and Hope with her magic.

"After we're done with Deathstroke, how about the four of us talk with the High Councilor?" Cyborg said.

"Um, no." Hope said breaking free, and so did hal. Cyborg was knocked back as Raven stood.

"Enough of this. Whoever you are, you're under arrest." Raven said.

"Yup, definitely an alternate dimension…" Hope said dodging Ravens first strike and punching her in the face.

"Begone!" she said using her magic on Hope as he broke free.

"Spectrum Thunder!" Hope shouted as electricity struck her. Hall then used rings power to construct a gatling gun as he fired at her before she fell.

"Guess we won't be getting anymore lip from her." Green Lantern said.

"Nice tag team." Hope said before going over to Cyborg. "Now i think we better find out who this High Councilor is, who's turned two of the Titans into Second rate thugs."

"I'll show you second rate…." Cyborg said.

"Talk. You. Now." Green Lantern said.

"Okay. Let's talk about the mess o trouble you're both in…" Cyborg said knocking them back with a blast from his cannon. "And how I'm gonna knock those heads of yours sideways."

"Would you believe this isn't the first time i've heard a threat like that?" Hope asked.

He exchanged punches with the Metal Muscle of the Teen Titans, green lantern helping by slamming a constructed Jet Engine into him with an opening.

"Okay then. Try some'a these!" Cyborg said marking a target and launching missiles.

Hal shot them out of the sky with two ring blasts as Hope shoulder tackled Cyborg onto the ground.

"Kid, move!" Hal said pointing his ring upward and constructing a giant truck as it rammed into Cyborg, knocking him into a wall and taking him out. "Head's still on straight."

"Damn scum…" Deathstroke said as hope knocked the restraints loose. "You shoulda killed me."

"Not my style." Hope said grabbing Slade, trying to help him up.

"Get off me!" he said slapping him away.

"Look, we're not with them." Green Lantern said.

"Doesn't matter. They know your faces. You think you have the stones to refuse their amnesty?" Deathstroke said.

"Hal! Come in." Wonder Woman said on his ring.

"Wonder Woman?" Green Lantern asked.

"Get back here as soon as possible. Sinestro. He's here." Wonder Woman said.

"Sinestro?" Hope asked as Hal was about to leave. "Look, I know the guy too. You gotta let me help make him black and yellow."

"Save it, kid. Your ring may be able to drain his rings power, but you can't beat Sinestro, you're still a Blue Lantern." Green Lantern said.

"I used to be a Blue lantern." Hope said as Color Fighter energy radiated from his hands. "Now I'm a lot more than that."

"We'll be there soon. After I charge my ring we're bringing…" Green Lantern began before he saw Deathstroke had already escaped.

"Quick little guy, huh?" Hope asked. "Oh, you don't need to worry about charging. I got something for that."

He clasped his hands as green light appeared in his hands.

"How're you…?" Green Lantern asked.

"When I first got this style, i could tap into the other colors on the Emotional Spectrum. I kinda figured out how to manifest energy in case a good lantern needed a charge." Hope said.

"Works for me." Hal said interesting his ring into the sphere. "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" he said as his ring charged with power.

"Now let's go beat Sinestro." Hope said.

We turn back to Wonder Woman and Green Arrow as they battled the Leader of the Sinestro Corps, the Brave Adventurers, doing their best to help. Wonder woman charged to Sinestro before he used his Yellow Ring to grab the Amazon with a giant hand construct. Green Arrow notched an arrow and prepared to fire, but Sinestro saw the Emerald Archer, and swatted him away with another constructed hand. He then created an axe construct.

"I'll be happy to see Green Arrow die again." Sinestro said as he tossed it. But before it could hit, a green anvil blocked it as Green Lantern and Hope arrived. "Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and now Hal Jordan? This just keeps getting better." Sinestro said constructing another axe and tossing it at them.

Hope caught it with his hands and broke it with his infused energy.

"Hmm. You amuse me, stranger." Sinestro said creating a bunch of daggers and launching them at Hope. Green Lantern tagged in and created a solid target to block them. He then created a cannon as he fired a cannon ball right at them. Hal once again intervene, constructing a baseball bat to knock it right back at him, hitting him.

Sinestro recovered and created an odd chainsaw and charged, as Hal created one of his own to block it and push back. Hope then jumped into the air and nailed Sinestro in the head with a Superman Punch, knocking Sinestro back.

Sinestro then created a missile and fired it as Hal dodged. "Eat this, Sinestro." Green Lantern said creating a bus and hurled it at Sinestro before flying back. "What gives, Sinestro? Oppressing your own home planet not enough?" he asked.

"The One Earth Government is similar to mine on Korugar. An alliance was logical. So for now, I tolerate humans." Sinestro said. "Even Hal Jordan."

"So the Hal here has joined your side." Hope said.

"As did all who wish to live." Sinestro said.

Sinestro charged and went up close and personal with Green Lantern and Hope, Hal and Sinestro exchanging multiple constructs suited to their corp as Hope fought back and struck Sinestro with a few blows.

"You look so familiar, stranger. I cannot exactly say that we have met." Sinestro said.

"You don't remember me, Sinestro? Cause I sure as hell remember you." Hope said.

"Ah. So you have some sort of grudge against me, human?" Sinestro said firing a missile construct at Hope.

Hope backflipped out of the way of the missile. "Not exactly. I used to be a Blue Lantern back in the day. You've never heard of me because I was a rook. But I guess plenty of surprises can come from Sector 2814, as you guys put it." he said.

"Blue Lantern? Ah yes. I remember that corps. Nothing but a bunch of weaklings who believed in peace in hope...while fear is the better weapon." Sinestro said.

"Sorry to say, but fear is not the way!" Hope shouted as he punched Sinestro across the face before uppercutting him.

"I beg to differ." Sinestro said as the two of them charged at one another with fists colliding.

"You don't know nothing about what I'm trying to do." Hope said head butting sinestro as Hal jumped, ramming another Jet engine construct into Sinestro before knocking him out with a ring blast.

"We're resisting arrest….again." Green Lantern said.

"David, you guys do okay against Sinestro?" Hope asked getting David up.

"Yeah. We were doing good." David said.

"Wonder Woman. Are you okay?" Green Lantern said.

"Hal…" she said as behind them floated down Hal Jordan in a Sinestro Corps uniform.

"Did somebody call me?" he asked.

"Okay… This is way too much to think about." Scott said.

"Two Hals?!" David said.

"Well then, alternate dimension it is." Zelos said.

"So you joined the Sinestro Corps, huh?" Hope asked.

"Sinestro's right. Fear's more effective than willpower." Yellow Lantern said.

"So you ditched green and went yellow, the color of cowardice." Green Lantern said.

Both Hals fired respective colored beams from their rings and clashed in a struggled.

"I'm still about order, like the Guardians." Yellow Lantern said.

"I'm sure they'd be proud, but I don't think my former corps would approve, Ganthet and Sayd included." Hope said.

"Sanctimony is easy when you don't know…" Yellow Lantern said.

"Save it! Time to kick my ass." Green Lantern said.

The two of them engaged in an aerial fired as they fired ring blasts at one another, each one colliding. Green Lantern slammed his Yellow counterpart down to the ground where Hope engaged him, executing punches and kicks.

"You still wearing a blue ring around your neck, even though you gave up that power to save the rest of us?" Yellow Lantern asked firing at him.

"I wasn't gonna stand around and let all the Lanterns die. Laserman was serious about what he was trying to do." Hope said.

"I've never heard of any Laserman." Yellow Lantern said as they continued to fight. "All I know about the color blue is that it lacks the power to rule while yellow does."

"My name is not about ruling, it's about protecting." Hope said punching Yellow lantern. "And Hope is stronger than Fear, but another word for it is Despair."

"Oh, you a Hope's Peak guy?" Yellow Lantern asked.

"Not intentionally. Junko put me and my friends through hell before we put her down. And yet Akihabara, David's home town, is still being lit up." Hope said.

"Touchy subject." David said.

"Just proves that there's still Despair, or Fear, out on that world." Yellow Lantern said.

"That maybe true, but I'm not giving into Despair. I've been down that road already." Hope said headbutting Yellow Lantern. "These days im one of the guys who's called the Ultimate Hope!" he shouted giving a final punch as he sent Yellow Lantern down to the ground. Green Lantern descended from the air and gave one final blow to his yellow self by hammering him with missiles on his descent before pulling up and landing next to Hope.

"Well, that was surreal." Green Lantern said.

"And a little disturbing…" Ramona said. "Although, it does questions about our counterparts."

"I'm not sure if we have counterparts in this dimension." David said. "And considering what's going on out here, that's probably a good thing."

Sirens were heard as the group got a move on.

"On the run from the cops. Aren't there any good guys left?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're about to find out…" Hope said as they came face to face with another Batman.

"Batman?" Zelos asked.

"Hold on… Something's different." Ming said.

"Yeah...he is." said Indigo coming from behind him. "A whole lot different."


	3. Aquaman

Within the oceans at the Kingdom of Atlantis, Aquaman, along with Sectonia and Jimbei, were in the archived.

"A pleasure, most grateful, your highness." the historian said. "And what an honor it is to be in the presence of the First Son of the Sea, Jimbei, aide to King Neptune."

"Hmm! I did not realize I was recognized here, considering I am not from this world." Jimbei said.

"Let's just say we in Atlantis have heard more than mere myths about Fishman and even the Zora." the historian said.

"I see. In any case, we've come to seek information on surface world government and current structure." Jimbei said.

"Ah. For the treaty negotiations with the High Councilor." the historian said.

"Yes. The treaty discussions." Aquaman said.

"I'm afraid our resources are quite limited. Superman has been less than willing to reveal his Regime's inner workings." the historian said.

"I see." Sectonia said. "Then a refresher on how the state of affairs ended up like this?"

"My king, is that the Floralian Queen?" the historian asked.

"Yes, that is Sectonia of Floralia, but you need not worry, she has turned over her ways." Aquaman said.

"Very well. 5 years ago, the criminal Joker deceived Superman into killing his wife and unborn son, and destroying Metropolis. Consumed by grief, Superman killed the Joker." the historian said.

"Yes...we all remember where we were on that day." Aquaman said.

"Afterward, he showed no restraint. Judge, jury and executioner, he and other like-minded individuals quickly reigned in the criminal element." the historian said.

"Which I assume made him quite popular." Jimbei said.

"The surface world was desperate for strong leadership. Superman consolidated his power. He created the One Earth Government. Democratic institutions were swept away." the historian said as a guard approached.

"Sire. The High Councilor's envoy's await you in the throne room." the guard said.

Aquaman escorted Jimbei and Sectonia to the Throne Room. There, this reality's Flash and Shazam awaited.

"Flash. Shazam. Welcome!" Aquaman said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." Shazam said.

"And to be the first surface dwellers to visit Atlantis." Flash said.

Shazam looked at Sectonia. "I uh… see you brought the Queen of Floralia with you."

"Yes, she's come in order to prove she has mended her ways and turned to the side of good. Right, Sectonia?" Aquaman asked.

"Yes. That's right." Sectonia said.

"We'll get to Sectonia's reformation in a minute. But first, more important matters. The treaty." Aquaman said.

"The final draft." Flash said holding it. "Superman is happy you've agreed to his terms."

"May we?" Jimbei asked as Aquaman took it and He, Jimbei and Sectonia read it. "What? Superman will gain control of the oceans here?"

"That's complete subjugation. Superman will rule Atlantis!" Aquaman said.

"It's what you've agreed to. It's what he expects." Flash said.

"These terms are even worse than Big Mom's Protection agreements." Jimbei said.

"Why do you care? You're one of her allies." Flash said.

"No….I will not serve her any longer!" Jimbei said tearing the treaty in half. "This may be early...but I quit the Big Mom Pirates!"

Flash and Shazam charged before Aquaman knocked Shazam away with his trident and tackled Flash down onto the floor, Jimbei and Sectonia beside him.

"You can tell Superman, that he will not have Atlantis!" Aquaman said.

"Nor any ocean for that matter." Jimbei said.

Flash got into a running stance and charged with his speed to Aquaman as he hit him, Jimbei and Sectonia from all sides.

"Sectonia, a little assistance please!" Aquaman said doing his best to block the hyper-fast blows.

Sectonia managed to block Flash with her sceptre before it changes to a sword. "I'm able to generate lightning."

"I'm faster than lightning!" Flash said charging in.

"That's only if you're running." Aqua man said blinding him with his Trident, knocking him off his feet. "Now, Sectonia!"

Sectonia lands a hit on Flash before a glyph appears under him. "I, whose true beauty rivals the heavens, cast thee whom bring darkness through the gates of the underworld… Come to me, thunder of the gods!" Sectonia recited as particles of lightning rise up to a dark cloud. "This ends now! Indignation!" Sectonia called as a giant lightning bolt strikes Flash, who was knocked out by the attack.

"Your orders be damned." Aquaman said before he rolled as Shazam fired lightning at him. "Let's not take this any further. I need to talk to Superman, and Big Mom for that matter."

"You don't talk to Superman, or Big Mom. You do what they want. And you're going to do what you promised." Shazam said.

They Engaged Shazam.

"How is it that this world knows Big Mom?" Jimbei asked countering Shazam.

"It's possible she struck a deal with this reality's Superman." Aquaman said.

"I'm surprised the Regime even knew of kingdoms from other worlds at all." Sectonia said.

"It's possible they somehow acquired info about other worlds from an outside source." Jimbei said.

"If that's so, we need to wrap this up quickly." Aquaman said countering shazam.

"Fishman Karate…" Jimbei started as Shazam went for a rebound. "5,000 Brick Fist!" he shouted landing a punch on Shazam sending him flying through several walls.

"You two make sorry diplomats." Aquaman said.

Suddenly, dozens of Atlantean Guards stormed in with this reality's Aquaman leading them.

"There's your copy." Sectonia said.

"Parallel dimension it is then." Aquaman said.

The guards surrounded the three as the other Aquaman came up to them.

"Who do you work for, usurpers? Manta? Ocean Master?" Regime Aquaman demanded.

"I am the King of Atlantis, unlike you." Aquaman said.

"Mind your tongue." Regime Aquaman said.

"You would dare to trade away your kingdom like a pair of boots? To the surface world?" Jimbei asked.

"Superman's treaty would require him to maintain Earth's oceans. And recognize our autonomy." Regime Aquaman said.

"You would be putting your army under his and Big Mom's control!" Jimbei shouted.

"A necessary compromise." Regime Aquaman said.

"More like appeasement." Aquaman said.

"I grow tired of this. Take them!" Regime Aquaman said as the guards charged in only for Jimbei to pull back a fist.

"Fishman Karate….Arabesque Brick Fist!" he shouted knocking away all of the guards, leaving the Regime Aquaman. He engaged the three before Aquaman knocked him back.

"We had planned to offer you help." Aquaman said. "I've changed my mind."

The two Aquamen clashed tridents, as the three overwhelmed Regime Aquaman, or at least tried to.

"You can't just surrender everything you rule over to Big Mom." Jimbei said.

"What would you have me do? She'd take our souls if I refused!" Regime Aquaman said.

"That does not mean you have to fear the powers of The Soul-Soul Fruit." Aquaman said.

"I will defy her rule and leave her...even if it costs me my life!" Jimbei said.

"It's a wasted effort, no one survives the might of Big Mom!" Regime Aquaman said. "She is one of the Four Emperors in the New World, and everything she says is law on Whole Cake Island!"

"I'm going to be joining the crew of the future Pirate King. Why would I fear someone like an Emperor?" Jimbei said.

"Then you are a fool!" Regime Aquaman said swinging his trident.

"Fishman Karate...Sharkskin Palm Thrust!" Jimbei shouted stopping the trident with just his palm.

Aquaman then grabbed his counterpart with his Trident and swung him over to Sectonia.

"O divine spear, run my enemy through…" Sectonia chanted. "Holy Lance!"

The lances of pure light magic skewered Regime Aquaman before exploding, knocking him to the floor.

"Now let's discuss a revised foreign policy." Aquaman said before more guards rushed in.

"Kill them!" Regime Aquaman shouted.

But as the guards got close, they suddenly froze as did the other Aquaman.

"What now?" Aquaman asked.

"They do tend to fight first, don't they?" said a figure in dark armor. "Though I may have stoked the fires a bit."

"Ares. Why are you here?" Aquaman asked.

"I feed on conflict. Until today, I've been starving. I sensed the return of aggression, and sought the course." Ares said.

"You did more than that. You brought us here." Aquaman said.

"No, but I can guess who did." Ares said.

"My fire doesn't need stoking Ares. Tell me who!" Aquaman demanded.

"You presume to command me?" Ares said.

"We do. And you will listen." Jimbei said.

They fought Ares, who was a bit underpowered because of the Regime's ending.

"I've been looking into the other worlds too. Never did i see the day that a boy in a straw hat would challenge a powerful figure like that of one of Four Emperors." Ares said. "And all because your home ran out of decidable sweets."

"Big Mom's demands for the price of protection are... very high. If we did not, our home would be destroyed by her crew." Jimbei said.

"You would stake your life on this human pirate? This… Straw Hat Luffy?" Ares asked.

"I would. He is the future Pirate King...and I am one who will join his crew!" Jimbei said

"And you, Sectonia. I've seen what that Knight did to you. Are you certain you can redeem yourself by that Ice Mortal's side?" Ares asked.

"He may not seem like much in the eyes of immortals, but there's one thing he has that shines through." Sectonia said. "All the villains he sees, he knows that they don't start that way. His compassion for life is what makes him one of the more unique heroes out there."

"But there is still one question left unanswered...who brought us here?" Jimbei asked.

"Superman's enemies. The Insurgents." Ares said.

"Heroes?" Aquaman asked.

"Only one. Anyone else who has challenged Superman's rule has been eliminated." Ares said.

"He killed them. And the only ones left are those who joined his side." Aquaman said.

"Along with a small band of former villains whose loyalties were bought or….coerced." Ares said.

"Superman has gone off the deep end since Metropolis was destroyed." Sectonia said. "Considering what he's lost, we can't really blame him."

"But he has killed innocent lives, those that have not done wrong. He's even allied with a pirate like Big Mom. There is no sympathy for him. We demand to rejoin our comrades." Jimbei said.

"Of course. And one last thing. Your leader is looking for Drake and his comrades?" Ares asked.

"What of it?" Jimbei asked.

"They are on this world. But refuse to show themselves. The Dragonman has issued a small challenge. End the Regime...and he will give your leader the fight he wants." Ares said.

Jimbei nodded as they were teleported by Ares into the Insurgency HQ, the original DC heroes and the groups were waiting.

"How'd you guys get here?" Green Lantern asked.

"Ares. Not our Ares." Aquaman said.

"We know. Meet Not-Your-Batman." Hope said as the other batman came out.

"I was wondering how to retrieve you three from Atlantis." Batman said.

Aquaman then noticed a pill in Green Arrow's hands. "Headache?"

"Trying to prevent one." Green Arrow said.

"It's a pill developed by Superman using Kryptonian nanotech. Increased the tensile strength of bone and tissue by several thousand percent." Batman said.

"You sure you guys don't need any? You could get dangerously hurt." Green Lantern asked.

"Hey, some of us are made of rubber, already died, and done a bunch of other stuff. We're good." Hope said. "Anyway, this world's superman gives it to the others in his Government."

"Yes, Sectonia, Jimbei and I met a couple of our evil twins." Aquaman said.

"And you guys will not believe what we found out." Sectonia said.

"The Regime...the one Superman is leading...is allied with Big Mom." Jimbei said.

"Not her again…" Zoro said.

"You think Capone is here if Supes is in league with Big Mom?" Rainbow asked.

"No. Capone Bege has not come to this world. But Big Mom is on this world." Batman said. "To personally invite Superman to this...tea party."

"Of course she would." David said. "There's just no one she'll try it on, is there?"

"She's in for a surprise when she finds out Sanji isn't with Capone…" Ulrich piped in.

"So she won't find out. Sanji can wear a disguise or something." Jexi said.

"Guys, this is our big opportunity! We can take down Big Mom like Luffy said. Then Sanji can put this whole Marriage thing behind him with his Vinsmoke heritage." Indigo said.

"You don't just go and take down Big Mom." Pedro said. "I tried before and it did not end well. I lost a comrade as well as 50 years off my lifespan."

"Besides, she wouldn't just arrive alone. No doubt she has one of her commanders with her." Jimbei said. "As well as some of her crew. None of your attacks would even phase her."

"We can worry about how to beat her when the time comes." David said.

"We can't beat her. That will have to come another time. Best we can do is try to avoid her." Jexi said.

"So, are you the only one left because the other heroes and villains joined Supes?" Rainbow asked.

"Not the only one." said a voice as out came the alternate Lex Luthor.

"How in the hell?!" Scott asked.

"It's this world's Luthor, Scott." Hope said.

"Hope the Victor, and Jexi the Hunter, I presume." Lex said.

"You know us?" Hope asked.

"A colleague of mine told me your names." Lex said as Flux appeared behind him.

"Flux, of course." Akane said.

"Guess you wanted to oppress the Regime too, huh?" Hope asked.

"Of course I do. This is a good business opportunity for me...to take a world legally through destroying its dictator, Superman." Flux said.

"Flux, I thought we discussed this." Batman said.

"Fine. I won't kill him." Flux said. "Maybe."

"You'd better keep an eye on him. He's redeemed, sure, but i wouldn't want him killing Superman." Hope said.

"He won't. Superman thinks under all the business and gifts to the worlds beyond, Flux is still the villain he always was. I agreed to keep him safe, so long as he doesn't get any ideas about killing Superman." Lex Luthor said. "And unlike my counterpart, I don't indulge in law-breaking. Superman doesn't know his closest friend is funding the Insurgency."

"Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Superman tend to disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters." Batman said.

"A tough time everyone lives in." Leia said, feeling a chill down her spine when Batman mentioned that reporters disappear.

"That's for sure." Jude said.

"So why us? Why take us to this reality?" Hope said.

"With Big Mom here, we believe we needed some extra help in stopping her crew and the Regime. Flux has told us all about your deeds." Luthor said.

"Has he mentioned anything about me, or did he just call me Hopeless?" Hope asked.

"Really, Hope?" David asked. "That being said, we never got a chance to thank you for the paramedics in Metal City."

"You should be thanking me. I'm the one who saved you." Flux said.

"No, you didn't. You hid during the fight with Black and then stole the glory...like a coward." Jexi said.

"Okay, before someone punches somebody, can we get to the point of taking down Superman?" Hope asked.

"I have a weapon to do so. A Kryptonite based laser that will…" Batman said.

"Kill him?" Flux asked in anticipation.

"No. Kryptonite weakens him drastically to the point where he wouldn't be able to move." David said.

"The weapon is in the Batcave. I need the DNA of Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Green Arrow to get it." Batman said.

"Let's get to it." Hope said.


	4. Joker

Back in Gotham City, Joker was driving a Regime vehicle into the alleyways. In the back seat, he had Fuyuhiko and Peko, who were tied up, and a trooper who Joker had killed in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the ride. You're a funny guy." Joker said to the corpse before looking to the backseat. "And how are my two passengers back there?"

"Fan-freakin-tastic...you psychopath." Fuyuhiko said.

"What do you hope to find here?" Peko asked.

"The Old Gang. Are you sure they live around here?" Joker said talking to the corpse. "True. Here they could be dead. Ha! Law abiding? Bite your tongue!"

Joker got out of the car, before reaching into the back and dragging Fuyuhiko and Peko out the back seat and onto the ground.

"Now I'm sure as the next Heir to the Kuzuryu Clan, you'd love to meet my gang. After all, it's not like the family's alive back home in that apocalyptic Akihabara, right?" Joker asked. "Oooh, I'm sorry. Too soon?"

"You're lucky I'm tied up or I would gut you like an eel." Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh please." Joker said dragging them into the alleys where he found some graffiti of himself. "Interesting.. My fame precedes me!"

Suddenly the train clattered by as Batman tried to glide down to tackle the Joker before Joker kicked him down.

"Ha! Right in the belfry!" Joker said. "Please, don't go…"

"Shut it, clow..argh!" Batman said as his knee was wounded.

"Aw. Did you hurt your leg? How about a broken neck to go with it?" Joker said drawing his knife.

They engaged in combat. Batman threw a batarang before Joker knocked it over to Peko near her legs. She slided over to it and used it to begin cutting the ropes on her. She soon cut the ropes just as Joker downed the bat.

"And now my sour faced flying rodent...let's put a smile on that puss." Joker said pulling out a cannister of Joker gas before Peko got between them.

"You will not kill him." Peko said.

Joker was about to retaliate before he saw something in the distance. "Such a moment can't be rushed." he said as he ran.

"Master...I will come back for you." Peko said as she left.

"Don't keep me waiting." Fuyuhiko said as Yellow Lantern and Hawkgirl arrived and collected him and Batman.

"Batman, s'been awhile." Yellow Lantern said. "And whadda we got here? The next Kuzuryu leader?"

"On your feet. You're under arrest." Hawkgirl said.

"I don't think so, Hawkgirl." Batman said before Yellow Lantern knocked him out.

"And you?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I'm surrendering quietly. I won't fight you at all." Fuyuhiko said.

"And me without my camera. I could've gotten ten million hits." Joker said.

At Superman's fortress of Solitude, he was busy calibrating Doomsday's controls to tame him when the comms came in.

"Yes?" Regime Superman asked.

"Its Yellow Lantern. We've captured Batman. Plus one Yakuza heir." Yellow Lantern said.

"I'm on my way." Superman said before turning to Big Mom, who was stuffing her face with candy. "You'll have to excuse me, Big Mom. I've got something to take care of."

She was a large woman, about the size of a giant, towering over him.

"It's fine. Just don't forget to leave me your answer before I leave in a couple days. I would like you to attend." Big Mom said.

"I'll be there." Superman said before leaving.

Back at Gotham, Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern grabbed Batman and Fuyuhiko and flew off with them.

"Oooh, I miss them already." Joker said before turning back to Peko. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely…"

"Pumped full of lead?" said a voice as Harley walked out.

"Harley?" Joker asked.

"Harleen." Harley corrected. "A little bird told me that some creep dressed like the Joker was fighting a Batman wannabe."

"You think him a fake." Peko said.

"Thats right, four-eyes. Joker was a hero. He's not fit to lick his boutonniere!" Harley said.

"Harley, its me! I'm the Joker! Look, it says so right on my underwear…" Joker said before Harley blasted her shot gun, interrupting him.

"Not funny, creep!" Harley said. "No one pretends to be my Mr. J!"

Harley took out her handguns and blasted Joker, Peko in the line of fire. Joker fought back with his own tools before spying Peko's Wooden Sword on the ground, and picked it up.

"Here! Use this for something!" Joker said tossing the Wooden Sword to Peko as she caught it.

"I don't need it." Peko said tossing it aside and grabbed a nearby pipe as she charged at Harley, knocking her aside. "There. Calmed down now?"

"It's… it's him… the way he moves… the way he…" Harley said as Peko recovered her wooden sword.

"Pummels?" Joker finished.

"Well, yeah!" Harley said.

"It's the love. She could feel the love." Joker said to Peko.

"I doubt there was any love in this fight." Peko sighed.

"My Joker's dead. But you…." Harley said.

"I am not from around here, but I am the Joker my dear. Am I...your Joker, Harley?" Joker asked.

"Puddin!" Harley said hugging Joker. "Come on. There's some people who gotta meet ya."

"Let's have the sword girl come too." Joker said.

"Alright then. Cmon, four-eyes." Harley said as she escorted Joker while skipping along.

"Four eyes… why do they call people who wear glasses that?" Peko groaned. "But...seeing as how I am lost.." she said as she followed Joker and Harley.

On Stryker's Island…

The Regime Superman and Wonder Woman arrived to see the original batman. Inside his cell, he was unmasked by Yellow Lantern as Superman came in and scanned him with X-Ray Vision.

"Nice work Hal. How did…?" Regime Wonder Woman began.

"It's not him." Regime Superman said. "His DNA matches Bruce Wayne but his vitals are all wrong. He's one of the duplicates."

At Arkham Asylum, now called Joker Asylum, the members of the Joker Clan were gathered as Joker was making a speech.

"I love what yove done with the place. Arkham has never looked better." Joker said as the members cheered. "Dear Members of the Joker Clan, you know the truth about the metropolis incident. Superman killed those people. Then he tried to kill me!"

The Joker Clan booed in response to that.

"I admire the work you've done in my name. Disturbances...distractions...General pains in Superman's buttocks." The clown Prince of Crime continued. "...But let's think bigger." he said as his followers became interested.

"Ain't he dreamy…?" Harley asked to Peko while swooning a bit over Joker.

"Delusional." Peko said under her breathe.

Joker looked at Harley before pulling out a pill. "Harley tells me this pill was made for Superman's thugs. Then Batboy's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too. A bus could fall on us and we wouldn't be hurt. Slapstick at its finest!" Joker said popping the pill into his mouth and swallowing it. "From now on, we'll be more than a nuisance. The Barking Dog will become the rampaging Elephant! The whoopee cushion, a landmine! The Joker… a KING!"

Just as he finished his speech, the wall exploded and dozens of Regime troopers came spilled in, backed up by Big Mom's men. Peko went on to the stage and whacked a few with her Kendo Stick as two troopers fired on her and Joker. Thanks to the Kryptonite DNA pill, Joker survived the bullets.

"I should be dead… thanks Happy Pill!" Joker said combating the guards.

The other insurgent filled Peko full of holes, but just as nearly hundreds of bullets went into her body, it healed right up in an instant.

"What the…?!" the trooper asked in shock.

"Oooh, that's a nifty trick. Did Ra's Al Ghul let you use the Lazarus Pit or something?" Joker asked.

"My immortality is a bit different. But...I can't die." Peko said fighting back.

Hawkgirl finally flew into the Asylum, backed by what appeared to be nightwing, but with different armor and longer hair. Hawkgirl grabbed Joker and Peko and dangled them in the air.

"Back from the dead? Shoulda kept that suit buried." Hawkgirl said.

"It's not my Sunday best but its comfortable...and functional." Joker said spraying an acid in Hawkgirl's eyes as she dropped the two.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Hawkgirl said.

"Oh not tonight dear. You have a headache." Joker said.

Hawkgirl dived down with her mace at the ready as she slammed into Joker, who nearly parried with a crowbar. Peko went in for a strike, but Hawkgirl blocked with her mace.

"Wait a second, I know you. You're another one of the Remnants of Despair from Akihabara. Superman's gonna love seeing you with your boss." Hawkgirl said.

"My class and myself washed our hands off of Junko's path long since." Peko said.

"Maybe, but you're not getting off just cause." Hawkgirl said as she whacked Peko with her mace with ease before sending her flying. But before Hawkgirl could fly after, Joker attacked her with a pipe and continued to battle with her.

"Nighty night." Joker said knocking her out with gas.

"You didn't have to go that far." Peko said.

"Oh, even an expert in a blade needs help." Joker said looking at Hawkgirl. "Lovely girl, if you can get past the feathers…"

Joker readied his knife to try and cut Hawkgirl's wings before Nightwing noticed him and Peko.

"Joker…" Nightwing said running to them.

Joker turned his attention to Nightwing and brought out his signature deck of exploding playing cards. "Pick a card!" Joker said as he started dealing them to keep Nightwing back.

"Joker's die here." Nightwing said increasing his charge at Joker.

The Clown Prince of Crime continued his assault and threw card after cart at Nightwing, not missing a mark to blow him back.

"I'll kill ya, clown boy!" Nightwing shouted as he was going in faster.

"I think I should finish this." Peko said holding her sword before something hit a hole in her hand and forced her to drop it. "Ow! What in the…." she said as she saw a jelly bean on the ground. "That's what did this?"

"I knew what you were going to do. You were going to use that sword and finish the fight with a single sword strike." said a tall man with his mouth covered and flipping a jellybean.

"So this Big Mommy finally sends one of her big dogs." Joker said.

"I am Charlotte Katakuri, 2nd son of the Charlotte Family and one of the commanders of the Big Mom Pirates." he said.

"And I see the Bat-Brat Joined Superman. Tell me, whose boots are tastier to lick?" Joker asked Nightwing as Joker and Peko went back to back.

"Batman's a criminal. Just like the two of you." Nightwing said.

"I'm not a criminal." Peko said.

"Could've fooled me when you were under Junko Enoshima's control." Nightwing said.

"Nightwing, ignore the girl. Because I will capture her." Katakuri said.

"You two are so delusional. I'm nothing like Batman." Joker said.

"So you're a hero where you come from?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh no my dear boy. It's just that Batman corrupts young minds, while I…" Joker said grabbing his knife. "...bash them out of their skulls."

Katakuri and Nightwing charged as joker and Peko met them.

"I'll finish you with a single…" Peko began charging before Katakuri stepped one place to the right as Peko missed. " I missed?"

"I saw this the moment when we were talking. Nothing will get by my Haki of Observation." Katakuri said.

"This just got tricky." Peko said.

"I've already seen how this ends for you here. With your capture." Katakuri said.

"No it won't!" Peko shouted tossing her sword at him only for his body to become a white substance as it stuck to him. "You have Devil Fruit powers!"

"Yes. I ate the Mochi Mochi Fruit, a Logia type." Katakuri said as he was approaching her. "Your sword attacks will not work."

Joker and Peko had their backs to each other.

"Let's switch dance partners." Joker said.

Peko nodded as they switched targets, Peko taking on Nightwing as Joker combated Katakuri.

"So, a Devil Fruit user, eh?" Joker said. "I have just the thing to deal with you."

He took out his revolver and fired only for the bullet to be countered with a jellybean.

"A Sea Prism Stone Laced Bullet...I didn't even need observation to predict this futile attack." Katakuri said.

"It was worth a try, anyway. So how did you…" Joker said.

"My Observation has been trained so that I can see a little bit into the future." Katakuri said. "It's not much, but just enough. Now move. You are not someone I have interest in." he said as his arm turned to Mochi as he used it to capture Peko.

"Ugh! I can't…." Peko said struggling.

"A girl with the power of immortality… I don't believe Mom has this in her collection. It can be my early wedding present." Katakuri said.

Just before Katakuri can do anymore, Joker tried to whack him only for Nightwing to counter.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Nightwing. I'll be headed back to Stryker's Island." Katakuri said.

"Understood." Nightwing said as Katakuri left with Peko in tow.

"No! Let me…." Peko begged.

"You lost." Katakuri said. "You lost the moment the fight began."

"A shame she had to go, but no big loss. She was a pain anyway." Joker said turning his attention back to Nightwing. He made sure to thrash him thoroughly until he was down. "I'll have to tell Batman… there's been a death in the family."

Speaking of the Dark knight, he arrived with the heroes and flux in tow and reigned in the situation with the Regime troops. But Hawkgirl and Nightwing escaped before they could be apprehended.

"You can turn that off now." Batman said to Harley.

"Thanks for coming, Bats." Harley said.

"Hi gang! What'll we do now? Anyone up for pancakes?" Joker asked.

"Peko and Fuyuhiko were with you when we split. Where are they?" Hope asked

"You're a bit late. Guy made of Mochi took four-eyes during the commotion." Harley said.

"Katakuri. One of Big Mom's Three Sweet Commanders." Jimbei said.

"Yes. He said she would make an early wedding present because of her immortality or something." Harley said.

"What does he mean by that?" Hope asked.

"Big Mom has a collection of rare and bizarre creatures, including other races. He's handing Peko over so she can add her to her collection." Jimbei said.

"If Batman and two of your guys have been captured, we gotta bust 'em out." Green Lantern said.

"We will, but we must complete the mission." Batman said.

"Right. The Kryptonite Laser." Hope said.

"It requires the DNA of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Batman. Some of us should probably go as well, just to be safe." Ramona said.

"In the meantime, we should leave Clown Boy here. He's a bit of a loose cannon to be around." Gray said.

"I hear that." Lloyd said. "Tried to nuke an entire city, and let two of our friends get captured. We don't know what'll pop into that head of his."

"Head to Wayne Manor, I'll catch up as soon as I lock Joker up securely." Batman said.

"Right o, Bats." Indigo said.

Meanwhile with Lex, Deathstroke came forth in his new Look, minus the helmet. Ian was with him.

"Beautiful, isn't it Ian?" Lex asked Flux's right hand.

"The moon? Or its light shining off your bald head?" Ian replied as Slade joined them. "So, finally ready to join us, Slade?"

"Business is bad. Being hunted is worse." Deathstroke said.

"I know that feeling…" Ian said. "But why now after so many turn downs?"

"They made it personal." Deathstroke said.


	5. Green Arrow

We arrive at the former home of millionaire Bruce Wayne as an arrow was fired at the shield generator surrounding the mansion.

"Looks like some party went down here." Gajeel said.

"Superman exposed my secret identity and froze all Wayne tech assets. Made Bruce Wayne a non person." Batman said.

"I still can't believe he lost it this bad, even with what Joker did." Green Arrow said.

"In Superman's mind, he destroyed Metropolis. Somehow Joker altered Superman's mind to make him believe he was fighting Doomsday, but...it was Lois." Batman said.

"Oh snap…" Hope said.

"Joker linked the nuke to Lois' heartbeat. When she and the baby died, Metropolis died with them." Batman said.

"He felt vulnerable...probably for the first time in his life." Aqua said.

"His fear won out…" Jude said.

"Green Arrow died trying to explain that to him." Batman said.

"Alright. Moving on." Green Arrow said.

"I need to start the Batcaves backup generator. Aquaman's with me, the rest of you secure the entrance to the Batcave in the manor study." Batman said.

"Were flattered, but this is your show, right?" Hope said.

"Splitting up works more effectively. More importantly, Green Arrow, Teba, and Vera are more suitable for taking out enemies from afar." Jexi said.

"Alright then." Green Arrow said. "Operation thunder eagle lighting… or whatever… is underway!"

"Next time, maybe a name less confusing." Teba said.

Inside the mansion, Green Arrow, Teba and Vera worked together to disable the sentry turrets in the halls as they made their way to the study. They saw a bit of frost near the door and positioned themselves near it.

"Cold…" Green Lantern said.

Suddenly, the door bursted outwards with a blast of icy wind as Green Lantern was knocked down. The remaining group looked inside to see Grundy with a woman with ice blue skin and a mohawk, complete with a sort of ice mage outfit.

"Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy!" Indigo said.

"Grundy...play time." Killer Frost said.

"Arrow man!" Grundy said as he charged at Green Arrow.

Wonder woman and Indigo kept Killer Frost busy as Green Arrow, Teba and Vera were trying to keep Grundy at bay.

"Arrow man and arrow people hurt Grundy! Grundy kill them!" Grundy shouted.

"I don't think so." Teba said drawing a bomb arrow as he fired to keep Grundy back. "I don't know how effective they are and how far back I can keep him. Use the time to try and take him down."

"You make it sound so easy…" Green Arrow said notching an arrow of his own and fired shot after shot to try and slow Grundy down as he advanced, Vera joining in as they knocked him back for a moment.

"Squash arrow man and arrow lady." Grundy said before Teba got close.

"You will not squash arrow man and lady." Teba said firing a shock arrow that hurt Grundy for a moment before hitting him with a fire arrow, setting the zombie on fire. Grundy smashed into some furniture in his craze before finally putting himself out.

"Grundy hurt arrow man!" Grundy said charging at green arrow as they finally combated one another.

Teba and Vera retreated for a bit as Green Arrow combated grundy, hitting him with his bow and stirring a few trick arrows himself before they were set for a clash.

"Arrow man no hurt Grundy!" Grundy said.

"Arrow man _yes_ hurt!" Green Arrow said as the two of them clashed with Green Arrow overpowering Grundy. "Huh. I guess the indestructo pill works." he said turning his back before Grundy got back up.

"He won't stay down." Teba said firing a shock arrow at Grundy, temporarily paralyzing him. "He won't move for a bit but we need to get rid of him!"

"Lantern! Grand Slam!" Green Arrow said as Hal recovered and whacked Grundy out of the manor with a giant baseball bat. "You kids have fun! Stay outta the street!"

Wonder Woman and Indigo continued their battle with Killer Frost. Diana blocked Frost's ice sword with her shield, but Killer Frost was able to gain momentum by freezing her solid.

"Stupid amazon…" Frost said before Indigo caught her right in the face with a Superman punch.

"That wasn't very nice, Snowflake." Indigo said before she was frozen to the neck up. "Crud."

Before Killer Frost could attack, Teba and Vera countered Killer Frost. "Leave this to real warriors, Indigo." Teba said.

Vera knocked Killer Frost down with her bow. "That wasn't very nice, Snowflake."

"You little bitch!" Killer Frost shouted as she fired ice blasts as Vera as she was quickly dodging.

Vera fought back by firing fire arrows at Killer Frost, each one having a major effect on Killer Frost before the final one took her down. "Well, that warmed me up." Vera said before returning to the small party as Green Lantern returned.

"How are things here?" Green Lantern asked.

"Frosty. What about Grundy?" Green Arrow asked.

"Weightless. In orbit." Green Lantern said.

"You didn't." Wonder Woman said.

"Grundy's a zombie. He'll be fine up in space." Batman said returning with the group. "Let's go. Won't be long before Superman and Big Mom know we're here."

Meanwhile in Superman's HQ, Superman and Lex were talking.

"So you want me to make a scanner to help locate these duplicates?" Luthor asked.

"Yes. Here's the data on the duplicate Batman I'm holding at Strykers." Superman said handing Luthor a flash drive.

"Impressive. But it will still take a few weeks." Luthor said.

"You'll find a way." Superman said getting up.

"No dinner? Stefan has a new shipment of that Kansas beef." Luthor said.

"Maybe another time." Superman said. "These...duplicates and other people. Do you think there's a Lois where they come from?"

"There will only be one Lois." Luthor said before he heard screaming and struggling. "And what's that?"

"Big Mom with her new present." Superman said.

Inside of a nearby room stood Big Mom herself as she laughed and held Peko.

"Mamamama! A girl that comes back to life no matter what! I could smash you a million times and you come back! I definitely am glad to have you." Big Mom said.

"I'm not giving up my soul to you…" Peko said.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking your soul. You're gonna become part of my collection after the execution." Big Mom said. "After that, we're all going back to Totto Land with you in tow. Mamamamama!"

"Everyone, please get here soon…" Peko said.

In the Batcave…

"You could have thawed me out after you beat Killer Frost, but no. Had to rub it in." Indigo said shaking some water off.

"You aren't cut out for this stuff, Indigo. This is a serious matter, not some fist fight." Teba said.

"We've never seen the Batcave. Our Batcave, anyway. It should be…" Green Arrow said as the door opened. "...interesting."

"Oh… wow." Indigo said.

"How could Superman not find anything in here?" Vera asked.

"The cave walls are lined with a lead polymer. Something even Superman can't see through." Batman said as he felt the walls. "This one. Lantern."

Green Lantern then made a jackhammer as it broke apart the wall, revealing a rock of sorts.

"A rock?" Teba asked before a platform rose from the ground. Putting the rock on top, the five put their hands on the scanners as the rock broke open, revealing a case as Batman collected it. But before they could leave, two figure broke into the cave and flew in. It was Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman.

"You…." Wonder Woman said.

"Let your own guard down at your own peril." Black Adam said as he attacked Wonder Woman and Indigo.

Vera along with Aquaman and Green Lantern, Batman hiding the case before he joined the fight. Teba stood by Green Arrows side as they both fired at Regime Wonder Woman, but she blocked with her shield.

"Our Green Arrow was just as arrogant." Regime Wonder Woman said.

"And probably just as handsome." Green Arrow said.

The archer and amazon fought against one another as Teba lined his shot. "Just a little closer….there!" he said firing the bomb arrow as it hit Regime Wonder Woman directly, taking her down.

"And one other thing, our Wonder Woman's better looking." Green Arrow said.

Black Adam struggled with Aquaman trying to hold him, but he used his flight and the cave roof to shake him off.

"Arthur!" Green Arrow said. He fired a Bolas trick arrow and bound Adam's Legs. Wonder Woman and Batman used thier Lasso and Grapple respectively to grab his arms, and Green Lantern chaining his legs as Black Adam fell to the ground.

"That's enough, Black Adam. You're done." Green Lantern said.

"You presume too much." Black Adam said unleash electricity all around, incapacitating all but Green Arrow, Teba and Vera. "Just you three left."

"Yes, but we're the ones to beat." Vera said.

The three of them combated Black Adam with their arrows as he fought with his electricity.

"Vera, arrow combination. Your bomb arrow with my Ice arrow." Teba said.

"Understood, Teba." Vera said as they both prepped their arrows. They fired at the same time as the combination resulted in an explosion of ice that froze most of Black Adam's body. The Emerald Archer then loaded a Fire Arrow and let it fly, hitting Black Adam and taking him down.

"And sparky makes four." Green Arrow said.

Batman then checked the case. "Damn! The Kryptonite's intact but the optical resonator is beyond repair. It's impossible to get another one even with Luthor and Flux." Batman said.

"Sounds like we'll need some help." Vera said.

"Franky's a good mechanic, he can fix this." Indigo said.

"We'll have to see." Batman said. "Though...I don't take ideas from someone like you."


	6. Cyborg

As the group were planning on what to do next, they received a surprise as they saw their Cyborg had crossed over somehow and battling Luthor and Deathstroke.

"At ease, Cyborg." Batman said.

"Batman?" Cyborg asked.

"Welcome to Oz, tin man." Green Arrow said.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Cyborg said.

"Long story." Hope said.

Meanwhile with Superman, he was checking the case Batman had taken before he was shocked to see traces of Kryptonite inside. "I have to flush them out...now." Superman said.

We return back with our group as they were talking about headed home.

"So, if I can fix the portal, we can come back with reinforcements and…" Cyborg began.

"Not enough time." Batman said touching his desk as a conference with Superman was being held.

"Five years ago, a tragic event cost the lives of millions. Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, he was driven mad. He became an agent of chaos, an enemy of peace and security. But no longer. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes. At 6pm, Batman will be executed on Stryker's Island. May Rao have mercy on his soul." Superman said before it cut out.

"Did you guys hear that?" David asked. "Our Batman and Fuyuhiko are going to be executed in Stryker's Island tonight!"

"It's worse. In my covertness to Superman, I've found out that Big Mom is to add Peko to her collection, and leave when Superman is done with the execution. She's returning to Totto Land. Odds are, when she leaves, you won't see your friend again." Luthor said.

Akane slammed her hands on the table. "No way we're letting Peko get taken away and added to some crazy lady's human museum! We gotta go to Stryker's and get em back!"

"But without the proper tech, we won't be able to use the Kryptonite against Superman." Jude said.

"Rescuing your Batman and comrades is our top priority." Batman said.

"It's a trap." Aquaman said.

"Of course it is." Sunset said.

"Then we have to be sneaky about it." Cyborg said.

"Sneaky how?" Nami asked.

"The Watchtower's Teleporter." Cyborg answered. "I should be able to teleport us into…"

"Stryker's has teleportation dampers." Luthor said

"But they only cover the building. You just gotta get Batman outside." Cyborg said.

"Straight through a brick wall. I'm in." Green Arrow said.

"We're going to need a diversion. Something to keep Superman and Big Mom occupied." Sectonia said.

"Leave that part to me. I can handle it." Aquaman said.

"I'll take the teleporter. I'm the most qualified to work it. And… I can infiltrate their ranks." Cyborg said using a hologram generator to make it seem like it was his Regime Self.

"Perfect. But, you'll need someone to have your back. I can do that." Zinia said.

"I'll be going with you." Deathstroke said.

"You? I don't think so." Cyborg said.

"Problem with your teleportation plan. The one to the Watchtower is in the Hall of Justice." Luthor said.

"So you'll need someone to cover yours and Zinia's backs." Hope said.

"Hope, we don't need you explaining it. We get it." Zinia said. "Fine. Come with us." Zinia said as she, Cyborg and Deathstroke left.

Soon after, Cyborg, Deathstroke, Zinia and Hope manage to infiltrate the Hall of Justice.

"Communications should be over there. Reroute em like we talked about, and I'll get the codes to access the teleporter." Cyborg said as they went to work. "Once that's done, make sure you..."

"This isn't my first drop, kid. I know the plan." Deathstroke said.

"Then stick to it." Cyborg said. "I know about you. You tried to kill this world's titans."

"Only a couple of times." Deathstroke said before looking to Zinia. "And what's your story?"

"I'm fine not talking about it. It's not the issue." Zinia said as Cyborg finished.

"Meet at the teleporter in 15. You're with me, Zinia." Cyborg said.

"Why am I stuck with this guy?" Hope asked, motioning Deathstroke.

"Because that's how it played out." Zinia said.

"Word of advice, kid. Don't stick your foot in your mouth." Deathstroke said.

Zinia and Cyborg went outside to ready the teleporter before Regime Catwoman teleported in.

"Keep her busy." Zinia said as she ran and hid.

"Hey, Victor." Catwoman said.

"Hey." Cyborg said as she stopped.

"You sick or something?" Catwoman asked.

"No. I'm fine." Cyborg said.

"So, we still on for tonight?" Catwoman asked.

"No, new orders from Superman." Cyborg said before Catwoman turned him around.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Catwoman said.

"Yeah. We had some….wild times." Cyborg said as Catwoman grinned.

"No we haven't." she said disabling Cyborg's disguise. "Youre one of them. Let's see if i can find your off button."

"Zinia, little help!" Cyborg called.

"Yeah. I'm here." she said heading to his side. "Eat this!" she shouted as her fists were fired at Catwoman as they chased her. "Looks like the new upgrades work."

"Yeah, but I like mine better." Cyborg said firing his cannon at Catwoman.

The two used their weapons to disable catwoman.

"Well, i'm still turned on." Cyborg said. He walked back to the teleporter before his lower body was locked in place and he couldn't move.

"Cyborg?" Zinia asked.,

"Can't move my legs…" Cyborg said as his Regime doppelganger was behind him.

"Wonder Woman, I found a duplicate of me as well as one of these other worlders." Regime Cyborg said.

"Understood, we'll send reinforcements. Wonder Woman out." Wonder Woman said, who had hacked the transmission network to make it look like her Regime self was talking.

Regime cyborg then continued to work on his original. "Don't mind me, just hacking your neural network." he said working on the rest of Cyborgs body, but couldn't access Zinnias. "Wish i could disable your limbs too, but whoever designed em made some serious protection."

"Thank you, Cretaceous. Guess it does pay to have someone serious about security bring back my limbs." Zinia said smirking.

"Since you can't hack the girl's, how bout i return the favor?" Cyborg said trying to hack his twins network as well. They went on furiously until they cancelled each other out.

"Let's settle this. For real. Like men." Cyborg said.

"Fine by me." Regime Cyborg said.

The two Cyborg's grabbed each other in football tackle holds before releasing themselves and assaulting each other with their different weapons.

"So what's your deal? You're not like me, you're only half human, your limbs are mechanical. You really a cyborg?" Regime Cyborg asked.

"I'm not just some cyborg." Zinia said as the engines in her legs revved. "I'm a Dimensional Hero. Engine….Maximum Thrust!" she shouted charging right into Regime Cyborg as the two plowed through wall after wall at a very high speed.

"What in the….how are you…" Regime Cyborg was asking.

"It's a super powerful move I've been working on. By diverting all leg power to the engines, I can take down an opponent. Trade off is that my engines won't work until their 4 hour recharge. But...I just need this one strike!" Zinia said smirking.

She smashed Regime Cyborg through the last wall, finishing him for good. Zinia's engines released coolant steam as Cyborg ran up.

"Pummeled…" Cyborg said. "Definitely not a good look for me."

Deathstroke then arrived. "You two beat me to him."

"Contract?" Zinia asked.

"This one was personal." Slade said.

"I didn't think anything was personal with you." Cyborg said.

"They tortured him. He wasn't just gonna let it slide so easy." Hope said.

"Yeesh." Zinia said. "I'm gonna be outta commission for a bit, so you and Deathstroke will have to take things from here."

"Me and Slade, working together?" Hope said.

"Something wrong with that, kid?" Deathstroke asked.

"Oh, not at all. Its just ive had some bad run ins with an assassin before. His name is Barry, he's the master of the Needle Style. He doesn't kill for the money, just for the thrill and his 'survival of the fittest' thing." Hope said.

"A lot of assassin's do that, kid." Deathstroke said.

"Yeah, i know. I still wanna teach him that im not at the bottom of the food chain to him." Hope said.

"Well, then take the Regime down. Barry's allied with Drake so agree to fight Drake and you might get a shot at him." Zinia said.

"Good point. But first, get to the Watch Tower." Hope said.


	7. Deathstroke

The teleporter in the Watch Tower activated as Hope along with Deathstroke, Cyborg and Zinia arrived.

"Okay. Cyborg and I have the teleporter." Zinia said as Deathstroke was headed out. "Where are you…"

"I won't be long." Deathstroke said.

"You better go after him, Hope." Zinia said.

"Knowing him, he wants payback. I know that feeling…" Hope said catching up with Deathstroke.

"I didnt ask you to come with me." Deathstrike said.

"Not my choice. You want payback, dont you?" Hope said.

"They tortured me. What do you think?" Deathstroke said.

"Id think id agree. Youre not the only one whos been tortured." Hope said remembering Harlequin.

"I see. Plus, you still wanna get your little friend back, right?" Deathstroke said.

"Yeah. What, you think Peko's really…?" Hope said.

"I doubt it. She's probably still with Big Mom, but you could find out where she is from here." Deathstroke said. "Though if I were you, I'd just give up."

"I dont abandon my comrades, my friends." Hope said.

"Suit yourself." Deathstroke said. "I don't plan to die at the hands of someone like her, or her family."

"Right. So, you are sort of a covert guy right? How bad we talking when dealing with...her?" Hope asked.

"She and her commanders are strong. From what I know, only she, two of her commanders and several soldiers are on our world." Deathstroke said.

"Thats a lot." Hope said. "But we have faced greater odds."

"Yeah. This woman has attained alliances all over her world through marriages with her kids. 39 daughters and 46 sons. 85 children born of her blood." Deathstroke said.

"Big family. So, how bad are her commanders?" Hope asked.

"The one you don't wanna fight, or rather don't have a chance against, is Charlotte Katakuri." Deathstroke said. "A Logia type with the powers of the Mochi Mochi fruit. And his Observation Haki...its trained so hard, he can see a minute or two into the future."

"Yeah. He did take Peko down easy. What about the other one?" Hope said.

"The other commander. 10th son of the Charlotte family and the Minister of Biscuit in Totto Land, Charlotte Cracker. A swordsman with the power of the Bis-Bis Fruit." Deathstroke said.

"Bis-Bis?" Hope asked.

"He can create and manipulate biscuits, crafting them into things like buildings all the way up to living soldiers." Deathstroke said.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern here." Hope said.

"The commanders devil fruits can deal with food. Even though the last one isn't with them, I hear she can use her powers to juice living things to make juice." Deathstroke said.

"Yikes… That's kind of disgusting." Hope said. "So, the one of them I'm most likely to beat is Cracker?"

"Yeah. He may be able to create soldiers, but he rarely ever enters a fight by himself." Deathstroke said.

"If that's true, I wonder who his partner is…" Hope said.

"Shh." Deathstroke said pointing ahead as he pointed ahead to Flash and Shazam working from the Regime mainframe.

"I don't know...If he said it was okay, it was good enough for me." Shazam said.

"Yeah. I asked myself, what if what happened to Lois happened to Iris." Flash said.

"It made sense at first. Bad people got what they deserved, but now…" Shazam said.

"Superman's not actually gonna kill Batman. He's just bait." Flash said.

"And then what? Remember what he did to Green Arrow?" Shazam said.

Flash looked down for a moment before he looked at the screen. "Something's not right. Teleporter's offline." Flash said.

"Wonder how that happened?" Hope asked coming in with Deathstroke.

"How did they…?" Flash did not finish his sentence as he charged at the two before the mines Deathstroke laid went off, blasting Flash through the door. Shazam followed with a well placed mine on the roof.

The two jumped down through the hole and faced Shazam.

"You're gonna lose, hero." Deathstroke said.

"That's kinda going at me, considering I'm a hero." Hope said.

"Not all heroes are on the side of the righteous." Deathstroke said. "As you could probably tell."

"Guess I'll have to trust you on that for now." Hope said as the two of the battled Shazam.

"Wait a second, i know you! You're from the Ginova Family!" Shazam said firing Bolts of lighting.

"You're from a Mafia family?" Deathstroke said firing his handguns.

"Formerly." Hope said. "I'm past that."

"I see. Your friends with that Remnant of Despair we took in the other night. You're here to take us down so you can free him." Shazam said.

"Sort of the plan!" Hope said landing a punch on Shazam sending him back.

"I might not do anything as flashy as Sectonia…" Shazam said. "But I still won't let you get away without a fight!"

"Funny.." Hope said punching Shazam in the face. "Cause this fight's already over!"

Deathstroke finished the fight by doing a roundhouse kick that knocked Shazam out.

"Still just a kid." Deathstroke said,

The two then made their way to the Reactor Core of the Watchtower.

"You're gonna overload the Reactor?" Hope asked.

"Better to take one a key base that they need." Deathstroke said as he got to work on the computer. "S'payback time."

Flash regained consciousness and saw the defeated Shazam. "You're gonna pay for that." Flash said as he grabbed Deathstroke. "What are you gonna do?"

"It's not what I'm doing." Deathstroke said kicking Flash off. "It's what I've done."

"Great. Two guys against the fastest man alive. No biggie." Hope said.

"It's easy to hit the guy, as long as you can predict where he's moving." Deathstroke said.

"Oh, like this? Spectrum Thunder!" Hope shouted as lightning struck where Flash was running to.

"Yeah. Just like that." Deathstroke said drawing two guns and firing at Flash repeatedly before he fell to the ground. "Finale's coming...and you get a front row seat."

The two of them soon returned to the teleporter controls.

"What the heck did you two do? The reactor's gone critical." Zinia said.

"I didn't do anything, he overloaded the reactor." Hope said pointing at Deathstroke.

"Wonderful…" Cyborg said. "You jeopardized the whole mission."

"Superman is my priority, not your Batman." Deathstroke said.

"Look, we got ninety minutes. Enough time to finish the mission." Zinia said before a call came in from Luthor.

"Nice work, gentlemen." Luthor said.

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked.

"I need Deathstroke and his partner. I've just learned that Ferris Industries has a prototype that will allow me to re-weaponize Batman's Kryptonite." Luthor said.

"That's a bit under his radar. Shouldn't batman know?" Hope asked.

"Batman is the leader of the Insurgency. I have to do it, otherwise he would volunteer himself. He is the face of the Insurgency. If he dies, it dies with him." Luthor said.

"Lex Luthor risking his life to save Batman. I wanna believe it…" Cyborg said.

"Send over the coordinates." Deathstroke said.

At Ferris Aircraft….

Killer Frost was on the computer as Regime Wonder Woman approached her.

"Make this quick, Frost. I'm needed at Stryker's." Regime Wonder Woman said.

"I've discovered anomalies. I think these are the places where the duplicates arrived. And this might be the source." Killer Frost said.

"The Insurgency." Regime Wonder Woman said.

"I don't know yet. It's just a theory." Killer Frost said.

"Then why….never mind. Send these to Flash. He can confirm it faster than anyone." Regime Wonder Woman said.

"It's done. So what…." Killer Frost began before she saw Deathstroke and Hope tie up Regime Wonder Woman.

"Nice detective work…" Deathstroke said. "But you're too late."

"Ice Metahuman huh? I know just the thing to deal with you." Hope said igniting his Spectrum Fire. "Spectrum Fire….Hose!" Hope shouted as he poured the fire down on Killer Frost as she screamed in pain.

"Nice work, kid." Deathstroke said whacking Killer Frisk with the blunt part of his sword, knocking her out. "Your tactics are one dimensional."

"Yes. They are." a voice said as Regime Wonder Woman had broken free of her lasso.

"I knew your lasso wouldn't have held you for long." Deathstroke said.

"You were offered amnesty, Deathstroke. You should have taken it." Regime Wonder Woman said.

"And miss the chance to fight Superman's rebound girl?" Deathstroke asked.

"How dare you! I am an Amazon!" she said trying to attack only for Deathstroke to counter.

"An obsolete race with predictable techniques." Deathstroke said. "Gimme a real challenge. Surprise me."

"Fighting a girl. Doesn't seem right...but, I've already beaten up one today so...maybe I should be more open." Hope said smirking as he engaged her in hand to hand combat.

"You cannot simply be a hero because you left your criminal family." Regime Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, get that sometimes. People think I'm not a hero when I'm clearly a thrill guy. But...i am one, and I'm not about to leave my past in the way!" Hope said socking her. "After I'm done here, I'm getting my friend back! I don't care if I lose my life to her! I'll get them back!"

Hope uppercutted Regime Wonder Woman and she was defeated.

"I'm not impressed." Deathstroke said. "Kid, I'm getting the prototype. If you wanna save your friend, you better be going."

"Right. Good luck getting it to Luthor. I'm headed to Stryker's." Hope said.


	8. Batman 2

At Stryker's Island, the Regime was spread all over the island as they were keeping watch for the heroes and the duplicates while inside, Big Mom watched on TV.

"Mamamama! This is a good visit. Nothing like a public execution with my new little possession." she laughed as she held Peko in her hand.

"You'll never leave with me. They'll come get me!" Peko said.

"No they won't." Big Mom said. "Because as soon as the execution is over, we're leaving."

"I'll never join your…." Peko said before the island was shaking as they saw large insectoid animals crawling onto land with Aquaman leading them.

"Hmm. Don't have any of those in my collection yet. I should see about getting one of those before leaving." Big Mom said.

The heroes and the group charged the Regime troopers and heroes on Superman's side. Meanwhile, Batman and Green Arrow, along with Ramona, Vera, Mukuro and Robin.

"Why did we get stuck with a whole bunch of Girls?" Green Arrow asked.

"Well, someone had to come and support you and Batman." Mukuro said.

"Besides, everyone else is too busy fighting off the Regime scattered around the island." Ramona said.

"So you girls were all that was left?" Green Arrow asked.

"Apparently." Robin said. "But it looks like we won't be ignored for long." she said as Catwoman and Nightwing were fast approaching them.

Nightwing set Catwoman up to leap off her back and engage batman as Nightwing attacked Green Arrow and Ramona.

"Hello, Bruce. Still as handsome as ever." Catwoman said.

"Save it, Selina." Batman said.

"Why are you here exactly?" Mukuro asked.

"Look. I thought if I joined his side, you'd be safe." Catwoman said.

"Doesn't make up for those who died in my place." Batman said.

"Dammit Bruce! You think I'm here by coincidence? We can runaway from this. Just us." Catwoman said.

"There is no we anymore." Batman said.

"Bastard." Catwoman said.

"We have a job to do." Batman said before Catwoman knocked him back.

"So do I." she said.

Catwoman drew her claws and launched the attack, trying to slice at Mukuro and Batman.

"Robin!" Mukuro said.

"Robin? He's not…" Catwoman said.

"Not THAT Robin." Batman said. "Her."

"Dos Fleur….Grab!" Robin said as two hands rose and restrained Catwoman.

Mukuro and Batman then work together and kicked Catwoman in the face, knocking her out.

"You joined the wrong side, Selena." Batman said.

Green Arrow and Ramona were having a bit of trouble with Nightwing.

"He took you in, trained you!" Green Arrow said combatting Nighwing's Escrima Sticks with his bow, Ramona trying to even things out with her hammer. "Sure he can be an uptight jerk but… you abandoned him for Superman?"

Nightwing knocked the Emerald Archer down.

"I'm not Dick Grayson." he said.

"This is Damian Wayne." Batman said blocking one of his stun sticks.

"Wayne?" Ramona asked. "That would make him…"

"His son. But Superman's been more of a father than you ever could be." Nightwing said.

"You stopped being my son when you killed Dick Grayson. _He_ was my son." Batman said.

"You liar!" Nightwing said charging as Ramona caught him right in the chest with her hammer. Batman capitalized and knocked him down with a grapple kick. Mukuro then finished him off by getting a stun gun and electrocuting him, knocking him out.

"Now you're dead to me." Batman said.

"Head on inside. Robin and I can handle things out here." Vera said.

"Alright. Be careful, you two. Those guys are no pushovers." Ramona said.

Mukuro and Ramona escorted Batman inside the Stryker Cell block.

"Fuyuhiko and the other Batman have to be around here somewhere." Mukuro said.

"We can't leave without Peko though. You said it yourself, she's Fuyuhiko's bodyguard." Batman said.

"Problem is we will have trouble getting her away from Big Mom." Mukuro said.

"I know Hope. He's not one to stay out of the action for long." Ramona said. "By now, he's probably on his way here coming up with a plan to get her out."

"Wait, I think I might have a plan. Ramona, follow my lead." Mukuro said.

The two girls ran down the halls of the prison before they came across a large room where Big Mom herself sat and watched the fighting outside as she ate with Peko in her hand.

"Now what? We can't get her outta that grip without her seeing us." Ramona whispered.

"Well, I might have a plan to make her release Peko but it might cost us our lives." Mukuro said as she grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it into a nearby Strawberry Shortcake as it exploded, making her notice.

"My cake!" she shouted before she looked down at Mukuro and Ramona as a look of anger was in her eyes.

"Not good…" Ramona said. "Nice knowing you."

"Prometheus!" Big Mom said as a sun with a face came down from the sky.

"Let me scorch them for you, mama." it said as she released Peko and grabbed it.

"Rar. I was going to enjoy that cake. Now it will cost you your lives! Heavenly Feuer!" she shouted smashing it into the ground, making an explosion of flames.

"No!" Peko said as she ran and grabbed the two by the shirt collars as she started running before the fire hit them.

"That was way too close." Ramona said.

"We're not outta the woods yet." Peko said as Big Mom busted out of the room and began rampaging towards them with the sun and a cloud with a face chasing after them.

"What's with those two by her?" Mukuro asked.

"Their names are Zeus and Prometheus. Two Homies that come directly from Big Mom's own soul." Peko said.

"And she named them after Greek Gods. I'm sensing a theme here." Ramona said.

"They're also the strongest Homies and her personal weapons of choice. We don't stand a chance here. We need to escape with Master and hope she doesn't catch up." Peko said.

"Ollie and Bruce are already on that. If all goes well, we should regroup with everyone else." Ramona said.

"Provided…we even make it there alive." Mukuro said.

"Don't worry. We just need to get outside when the transporter starts up." Ramona said.

"Get back here!" Big Mom said crashing through the rooms.

"She's gaining on us!" Ramona said.

"Not good." Peko said. "She truly is unable to feel pain. Then we might not last long."

They soon reached a dead end as Big Mom approached them. She was drooling with anger and hunger.

"It's gonna take a miracle to get us outta this." Mukuro said.

"Halt!" voices said as soldiers from the Regime surrounded the three girls.

"No! The immortal one is mine and so will be the zombie girl." Big Mom said.

"Zombie? She thinks I'm a zombie?" Mukuro asked.

"Mam. Please return to your room before we call Superman to…" one of the soldiers said before they all were looking at her and shaking.

"Life...or….Possessions?" she said.

They were all shaking in fear as strange energy masses were being shown from their bodies.

"I will take….50 years!" she shouted grabbing the energy and pulling it from their bodies. After which, all of the soldiers fell to the ground, dead.

"She...she killed them." Ramona said before she saw Mukuro blow a hole in the wall as they got into it.

"What...what was that?" Mukuro asked.

"One of her abilities. If she asks that question and you show the slightest bit of fear...she can easily take whatever is left of your lifespan." Peko said.

"Damn… That's one messed up way to die." Ramona said.

"It is. Luckily, we were able to lose her since she has no clue where we went. Now we can regroup." Peko said.

"She's right. Let's get out of here before she finds out we gave her the slip." Ramona said.

The three of them were slipping out before seeing Batman battling Green Arrow with the other Batman and Fuyuhiko freed.

"Master!" Peko shouted as she ran to him.

"Peko, glad you're alright." Fuyuhiko said.

"Has he…." Peko began.

"Its Raven. She's taken control of Arrow." Fuyuhiko said.

"We need to find her. Or we could just knock Ollie out." Ramona said.

"That seems like the best course of action." Mukuro said.

"I think Batman has already done that for us." Peko said as Batman knocked out Green Arrow.

"I'll apologize...later." Batman said.

Ramona helped Green Arrow up. "You alright, Ollie?"

"I'll be fine." he said before they felt the prison shake.

"We need to go. Big Mom's on a rampage." Peko said.

"Looks like she noticed we escaped." Ramona said. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Outside, now!" Batman said as they didn't bother to stay in the cell blocks. They were running to the hole.

"I think we found out way out!" Ramona said.

'Yeah….so did she!" Mukuro said pointing behind them as they saw Big Mom catching up.

"Wow. That didn't take her long." Green Arrow said.

"It didn't take him long either." Peko said as Superman was floating before them at the hole.

"Thought you could fool me Bruce? Like he did?" Superman asked.

"This isn't about Joker. Its about you." Batman said.

"I perfected this world. So many lives lost because I held back. When I should have used all my power!" Superman said.

"For what? To control? To oppress?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I could have prevented Metropolis! Saved my family!" Superman said.

"Crime took my family too, Clark." Batman said.

"But you weren't the gun." Superman said as his eyes glowed red.

"Uh….I think we should be going." Ramona said as Big Mom was getting closer.

"Now!" Batman said as they jumped off to be teleported just as Big Mom broke through the hole. Both her and Superman looked down to the ocean as they vanished.

"They….stole….my….immortal!" she screamed in anger.

"The watchtower." Superman growled as he flew high into the sky.

"Grrr. I...want….my….immortal!" she shouted as she descended to the shore and began attacking everything in her way, no matter whose side they were on.

'Not good. She's on a rampage. Its time to cut and run!" Jexi said.

"Roger that. All forces, withdraw! Full withdrawal!" David commanded.

The heroes were being teleported out as Big Mom tore apart Stryker's Island.

"Shes a monster…!" Yellow Lantern said.

"At this rate there wont be a strykers… contain her!" Sinestro said.

"I'm afraid that won't work." Katakuri said. "When mama gets like this, nothing can stop her until she gets what she wants."

"This is going to be a problem…" Sinestro said.

Up in space, Superman didn't make it in time as the Watchtower exploded due to deathstroke overheating the reactor core. This stunned him for a bit in space until he recovered. Then, his Superhearing picked up something, from someone he would never expect….

"Superman! Your time is over!"


	9. Lex Luthor

Three hours earlier…

Lex Luthor was making his final preparations to go out into the battle himself, tuning his armor and taking a enhancement pill. He then got into his battle suit, the Kryptonite energy blaster attached to the left arm.

"Well, it seems the two of us are ready for battle." Flux said coming out in his own suit.

"You have lots of firearms, Flux. You don't need one of my spare Warsuits." Lex said.

"Are you nuts? I'm going against superheroes. Gotta protect my own person." Flux said.

"If you insist…" Lex said. "Seal appendage armor."

Lex's own Warsuit began to assemble itself around him.

"Activate reactor core. Begin pre flight check." Luthor said.

"All systems nominal. All inputs tethered. Neural command schema now online." the computer said.

"You sure you wanna be the one to take the shot at Supes?" Flux asked.

"If you were the one to do it, you'd have overclocked the blasters power levels to actually kill him. The blaster stays with me." Luthor said.

"Of course. You don't trust me. Completely understood." Flux said.

"Remember Flux. You may be reformed, but under any and all circumstances, no one is to die today, metahuman or not. Understand?" Luthor asked.

"I swear no metahuman or normal human will die. You have my word." Flux said.

"Good. Now, let's go." Luthor said.

It took only a minute and a half for Lex and Flux to take flight across the skyline of Metropolis. They were well on their way to Strykers before the War Suits radars picked up missiles behind them.

"Homing Missiles, on our six!" Flux said.

"I know!" Luthor said before they hit, sending the two crashing to the streets. "Ooooh…. Are you alright, Amadeus?"

"Ngh… not the first time I've been shot outta the sky….or crashed into the street." Flux said.

Joker and Harley Quinn then rode up in a military assault vehicle, Joker responsible because he had the Launcher for the homing missiles.

"Well now, it seems I've finally caught a big fish." Joker said. "The so-called 'reformed' villain turned legitimate business man."

"Wait, you think Flux ain't actually reformed, puddin?" Harley asked.

"Of course i do, my dear. It's my intuition that Flux is only pretending to be good so that any hero types can develop a false sense of security, and then he takes them out when their guard is down." Joker said.

"Well….you think wrong cause the plan is….way more convoluted than that!" Flux said.

"How so, colleague in villany?" Joker asked.

"Cause I'm working on something….big. Yeah. So big that it's gonna shake all the worlds." Flux said.

"Well, I think I'll take ownership of that plan." Joker said. "Harley, do me favor, will you? Help Lex and Amadeus out of our suits."

"With Pleasure, hon!" Harley said drawing her pistols.

"I don't think so." Luthor said as he engaged Harley in combat.

"Well, attacking Harley while in this suit is a bit of overkill, but…" Flux said. "I'll be glad to enjoy it!" Flux said as he rammed into her and began beating the heck out of her. "Oh yeah! How I have missed this!"

"Not to hard, Amadeus. Remember the deal!" Luthor said.

"Ugh. Dang Luthor." Flux said as he tossed Harley to him. "What a killjoy, taking away the buzz when I got started."

"It's not being a killjoy, when i know you're still the villain you are." Luthor said knocking Harley down. "Do yourself a favor, Harleen… stay away from him."

"She can't quit, she's fired! Can't have your stink rubbing off on me." Joker said.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that." Flux said firing something at Joker. It attached itself to him. It ticked for a bit before electricity shocked him into unconsciousness.

"Maybe Superman had the right idea about you." Luthor said.

"Dang… I can't believe I fell for him and he tossed me away again." Harley said.

"He knew exactly which buttons to push." Luthor said. "Tell the other Joker Clan members still out on the streets to keep occupying law enforcement. And keep him locked up this time." Luthor said mentioning Joker.

"Don't worry. We got the Superman situation all handled." Flux said.

Luthor and Flux rocketed to Strykers and diverted Hawkgirl and Black Adam away from the battle. They were able to down Adam with missiles, and made Hawkgirl crash near the Hall of Justice. Luthor landed before Hawkgirl fully recovered.

"Your Nth-metal belt, please." Luthor said.

"Oooh, always wanted one of those…" Flux said eagerly.

"Not for you." Luthor said.

"The source of my powers? Like hell." Hawkgirl said.

"You're not gonna take it for other purposes?" Flux asked.

"I'm taking it as a sign of surrender. Ending this without anymore bloodshed." Luthor said.

"Sure. Yep. That's our cause." Flux said. "Besides, you're overmatched, bird lady."

"Getting cocky again, Flux?" Hawkgirl asked as she flew up and grabbed her mace. "That's always been your issue, your ego."

"I know. Hard to find a big enough world to contain it all." Flux said smirking as he was open firing at her.

"What are you doing?" Luthor demanded.

"What? Isn't she bulletproof or something?" Flux asked.

"No." Luthor said.

"Really? Geez. I do not know enough about lower tier superheroes." Flux said.

"Let's just end this." Luthor said firing his shock rod at Hawkgirl, taking her out.

Luthor then equipped the Kryptonite blaster just as the Watchtower exploded.

"Watch my back, prevent any others from getting near me." Luthor said.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Flux said.

"Why is that?" Luthor asked before he saw Flux aiming a blaster at them.

"Cause I'm with them." Flux said smiling.

"No…" Luthor said. "Flux, how could you?! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Once a villain, always a villain." Luthor said before his arm was shot.

"Oh shut up with the whole villain schick. Who do you think told Superman of other worlds? How he could strengthen his government, how he could take this world. Huh? I've been working with him since after the explosion in Metropolis!" Flux said.

Luthor rebounded and blasted missiles at Flux before they turned and hit him instead.

"Nice try. I hacked your armor while you were out." Flux said.

"You won't get away with killing me." Luthor said.

"Oh, I never said I would kill you." Flux said as something was coming towards them. "Superman wanted that privilege all to himself." he said backing away.

Superman created a crater upon landing and grabbed Luthor out of his armor. "I trusted you… You betrayed me!"

"Who...betrayed...whom?" Luthor asked.

"I gave you peace!" Superman said.

"Peace? Your peace...is a joke…" Luthor said.

Superman finally had enough and grabbed Luthor by the throat, snapping his neck. Immediately after, his super hearing was overwhelmed by thousands of voices, all asking questions against him. He couldn't take it, and after a yell to the sky, flew away.

"He's finally getting it. The road of a villain is not easy. Same goes for a god I suppose." Flux said.

At the Fortress of Solitude…

"I gave them peace, and this is how they want to take it back? If they want chaos, I'll give them that. I'll make an example by flattening Gotham and Metropolis. We'll use Big Mom's anger from losing the immortal to our advantage and direct her rampage…."

"No you won't." Katakuri said. "Because the Big Mom pirates are leaving."

"What?" Superman asked.

"You cannot leave, pirate." Sinestro said.

"You may be our allies, but we are the matriarchs." Katakuri said. "We've managed to calm mama's rage with sweets and hopefully with time she'll forget the immortal. But I will not see more lives be taken today. Goodbye." he said as he turned to leave.

"Let him go with his mother if this means so little to him." Superman said. "Because after were finished with Gotham, Metropolis, and the other reality… We're heading for the worlds those fighters came from. They will pay for interfering!"

"Whoa… Destroying whole cities? Invading worlds in other dimensions?" Shazam asked.

"You got a problem, Billy?" Superman asked.

"Well… Yeah. It's crazy. It's going too far." Shazam said.

"Man's world is incapable of self rule. It needs to be protected." Regime Wonder Woman said.

"No. There have to be limits. Even on us! Especially on us!" Shazam stated.

"That's enough!" Superman said.

"We can't do this! Are you nuts?! Lois wouldn't want-"

Before Shazam could say anything else, Superman was triggered on him saying Lois's name and grabbed Shazam. He tried to summon a bolt, but Superman uses his super breath to freeze his mouth shut and then Pierced his skull with heat vision, killing him,

"Anyone else?" Superman asked. "Good. Flux, I need the Universal Villains on hand."

"Uh...certainly." Flux said.

"Hey! Where do I stand in this?" a voice shouted as in walked a man with big hair with two ends sparkling and wielding a sword and a scar on his face.

"Wait, aren't you...Charlotte Cracker? One of Big Mom's commanders?" Flux asked.

"Damn right. I can't stand what those foolish guys did to Mama. Stealing what was hers. I want payback and to take back the immortal! I want in on this!" Cracker said.

"You will be going against your mother's orders to leave…" Supermans said.

"I have permission from Katakuri. Besides, I'm a high ranking commander. We also have a rule in our family. If some pirate messes with a commander or mama...we can take action if we want too. And I want action." Cracker said.

"Hmm. This could work. His ability will help with taking down your enemies." Flux said.

"Yeah. My Biscuit Soldiers can easily cut down all of these cities in a single day!" Cracker said.

"Alright, you can help." Superman said. "Tomorrow, we end these heroes."

"Ah. End and heroes. It feels sweet to hear those words come together." Flux said.


	10. Wonder Woman

After superman had declared an all out attack to make an example of this world, Flash deserted. The Scarlet Speedster rushed to the Insurgency about the other heroes, and what he overheard.

"I'm telling you, Gotham and Metropolis will be history." Flash said. "Flux even went so far as he was on Superman's side the whole time."

"I was right. He hasn't changed." Hope said.

"Uh...we already knew that, Hope." Jexi said.

"Huh?" Hope asked. "You mean you.."

"With all the publicity acts and charity, it was obvious he was covering for something else." Zinia said.

"All we had to do was connect the dots." David said.

"So why didn't you guys believe me at first?" Hope asked.

"Because if we did, you'd try and take it a step further and try to expose him without proof and be made a pariah." Jexi said.

"Yeah… I guess that's true." Hope said.

"You've always been one to jump to conclusions. But that's nothing new and no trouble to us." Fuyuhiko said.

"Although, back in the Street Fighter world, I figured there was a reason we couldn't trust him." David said.

"That was when we first met him directly, so David obviously didn't have anything on him besides the fact he attacked us once." Jude said.

"Now that it's all settled, i still have one more thing." Flash said. "Charlotte Cracker decided to stick around to help."

"Cracker? Must be retaliation for that surprise steal from Big Mom." Jexi said.

"I wouldn't put it past that." Sectonia said.

"But… Didn't all of Big Mom's soldiers leave after our assault on Stryker's?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't need them." Insurgent Batman said playing a video of Cracker.

"Biscuit Soldiers!" he shouted as the ground started turning to biscuits as they rose to become large soldiers about 10 feet tall with six arms, each with a sword and shield as they marched to destroy a town.

"This is his devil fruit in action." Insurgent Batman said.

"Kind of freaky…" David said.

"It's the power of the Bis Bis Fruit. He can make and manipulate biscuits into anything he wants, even autonomous soldiers that obey his orders. These things easily demolished whole cities." Flash said.

"Well we gotta go out there and kick some butt!" Rainbow said pounding her fists.

"No. I'm sending you back to your reality. Then I'm destroying the interdimensional transporter." Insurgent Batman said.

"It won't be long before they figure out how to come to us." Hope asid.

"It will give you time to prepare." Insurgent Batman said.

"But if we leave, its forfeit. Jexi's got a challenge with Drake on the line, and he'll only come out if we take down the Regime." Hope said.

"Besides, too many lives were lost for us to back out now." David said.

"It's not even about the stupid challenge anymore. I can't stand seeing these people suffer anymore. I'm not leaving….not until the Regime falls!" Jexi shouted.

Before Insurgent Batman could say anymore, the wall exploded and the Regime heroes and villains came barreling in to fight the heroes. Bane was in last as he focused on wonder woman.

"I've got your back, Diana!" David said as he rushed to her side.

"I'll help, too!" Korra said coming up.

"Hey, save some for me!" Indigo said arriving as well.

"Thank you, all of you." Wonder Woman said as they faced Bane. "How is it Superman spared you, Bane?"

Bane brought out a large AK-47. "He appreciates my talents." he said firing.

David used his magic to create an ice barrier to stop Bane's bullets.

"Say a prayer!" Bane said loading another clip in and fired again.

"Nope!" Indigo said using her Guts Armor's hard plating to block the bullets with her arms.

"I will break you!" Bane said loading another and firing.

"Think again!" Korra said using earthbending to erect an earth wall to suppress the bullets.

Bane loaded up his last clip and fired relentlessly. Wonder Woman used her bracelets to block the bullets coming in until Bane was finally out as he tossed the AK-47 aside.

"I will snap you all like matchsticks!" Bane said as he charged at them.

"No. You're the one who's gonna snap!" Indigo said blocking the attack against Bane. "David, ice him over!"

A magic circle appears underneath David. "O merciless queen of ice, lay my enemies in eternal slumber under your silver embrace...Absolute!" A freezing circle appears below Bane, who is frozen solid momentarily until the ice shattered, leaving Bane out for the count.

"Thank Athena we're merciful." Wonder Woman said. "Growing up a prisoner should have taught you the meaning of mercy."

"Peira Tura taught me one thing. It is better to be feared than be merciful." Bane said.

Before the four of them could attack Bane, they vanished in black and red smoke before arriving on a Greek island.

"Themyscira? But how?" Wonder Woman said.

"I brought you here." a voice said as Ares stood behind them.

"Ares!" David said.

"Calm yourselves. We have much to discuss." Ares said.

"You may have bewitched my mother once, Ares. But I will not tolerate your lies." Wonder Woman said.

"And neither will we." David said.

"Wait, can we talk about this?" Indigo said before Wonder Woman already started punching Ares. "Guess not."

"Guess talking isn't exactly anyone's thing when they meet a villain." Korra said.

"That pretty much explains itself." David said.

The four of them battled against Ares with full force as well as bending and ice, forcing the war god back with each attack that hit. Indigo gave one last punch as Ares fell.

"Whoa. So that's what it feels like to punch a god in the face." Indigo said.

"Now Ares, you're sending us back." Wonder Woman said.

"No offense or anything, but you know your heroes, and we know ours, they'll make it out of that skirmish." Korra said.

"The avatar is right." Ares said. "There is something happening here that needs the four of you."

He showed them a projection of Amazon warriors and Biscuit soldiers entering the boats and lining up.

"By Aphrodite." Wonder Woman said.

"Shocking, isn't it? The Great Amazon Army preparing to subjugate an entire continent with the aid of Charlotte Cracker's aide of his soldiers." Ares said. "If only someone were able to stop her."

"Quick question before we do." David said. "Why are you helping us? You thrive on conflict."

"If Superman's plan were to follow through, the conflict that fuels my powers would be lost, permanently." Ares said.

"I would thank you, Ares. But that would imply you've done something selfless." Wonder Woman said.

"No need. The enemy of my enemy…" Ares started.

"Lets just call this an alliance of interests, okay?" Korra said.

"Fair enough." David said.

That was when Raven appeared.

"We got company. Its Raven." Indigo said.

"I'll leave you four to your work." Ares said disappearing.

Indigo faced Raven as Wonder Woman and the others got into position. "Never thought you'd be supporting Supes. I thought your daddy Trigon was your boss."

"I serve both. Superman's victory will hasten my father's return. And all shall bow before him." Raven said.

"Like were gonna let some demon have his way. Even if Trigon came back, David'll just kick his ass." Indigo said trying to punch Raven before her magic grabbed her.

"You always hit first. You aren't a hero. Without that suit….you're nothing." Raven said as Indigo's Guts Armor fell apart.

"Aw, crap…" Indigo said.

"Die." Raven said.

"No!" Korra said knocking Raven away as Indigo walked back and ran from them.

"I'll only get in the way. I need to...oof!" Indigo said before running into something. She looked up to see that something was Cracker.

"Well, this just got interesting." he said wielding his sword.

"Uh…" Indigo said as she ran from him as he called over two of his soldiers.

"Go and kill her.' he ordered as they chased after her.

Indigo continued to run before reaching a dead end as they approached her.

"This is...it." Indigo thought. "I...was wrong to think I was invincible. I always gloat and show off. Teba was right. I'm no warrior. I'm...not a hero."

As one of the soldiers lifted its sword, it swung down. Indigo had her eyes closed expecting a hit. She soon opened them and saw Incineroar holding the sword back.

"Incineroar…?" Indigo asked.

It growled as it continued to hold it back before tossing the soldier over.

"Thanks, buddy." Indigo said. "I'm sorry, I guess I don't look like much without my suit on, huh?" she asked gesturing to her Crystal Prep Uniform.

Incineroar just gave a serious look before it helped her up as it attacked the other soldier.

"You're still helping me?" Indigo asked as she had flashbacks of when it was a Litten and living in her room. "Why wouldn't he help me? We've been together for a while now. He's never abandoned me."

Incineroar tore the soldiers apart as Indigo approached.

"Please….help me….protect my friends." Indigo said offering a hand as Incineroar took it as a glow emanated from them.

Back at the ruins, the three had beaten Raven but were at the mercy of both Regime Wonder Woman and Cracker and his soldiers.

"Hahaha! This is way too easy. And as a bonus, I can give mama the Avatar as a replacement for the immortal. She'll be so happy to get someone like that!" Cracker said.

"Like hell we'll just let that happen!" David said.

"You don't have a choice." Regime Wonder Woman said raising her gladius for a finishing strike before a fireball came out of nowhere and blasted her back.

"What the..?!" Cracker asked.

"Did you forget about me…?" said a voice as something barreled into Cracker and knocked him down for a bit. It was Indigo, but she had a different outfit on.

"No way. There's no way a normal girl could deal with two of my Biscuit Soldiers." Cracker said.

"Maybe not normal..." Indigo said stepping out of the shadows as she had a costume themed after Incineroar with claws and a tail.

"Burst." Korra said.

"Who needs Guts Armor when you have Incineroar Burst?" Indigo said. "If they think I'm no warrior...it's time I proved it." She then saw Regime Wonder Woman get back up. "David, go deal with Evil Diana with the good one. We've got this one."

"You sure?" David asked

"I'm completely sure." Indigo said. "Gotta prove I'm a fighter, right?"

"Okay. I trust you. Let's do this, Diana." David said.

"Of course." Wonder Woman said as she and David confronted Regime Wonder Woman.

"Fine. Then you get to die a warrior's death." Cracker said holding his sword. "Honey Pretzel!" he shouted as haki covered the sword with Indigo ducking underneath the thrust.

"Arms Haki? Makes sense for a burly guy like you." Indigo said.

"Why you….Roll Pretzel!" Cracker shouted trying to stab Indigo who caught it.

"Seemed a little slow. So on the way here, I figured out a weakness in your fruit. Well two. These soldiers, they cost some of your stamina to make, right? So you can't call them out constantly!" Indigo said tossing him up. "As for the other...Korra! Use waterbending on the soldiers! They're biscuits so they'll fall apart when soaked!"

"Pft, you don't have to tell me that." Korra smirked as she launched a blast of water at the soldiers, softening them up as they were falling apart as soon as the water hit them.

"Huh. I'm a little surprised we didn't think of that earlier." David said.

"Now, Cracker! I'm coming for you!" Indigo shouted charging at him.

"Biscuit Soldier!" Cracker shouted as a soldier appeared between them.

"Not gonna work! Darkness...Lariat!" Indigo said giving it a lariat, smashing it and Cracker right into a boulder. The soldier fell apart as Cracker was pressed there, unconscious.

"Nice work, Indigo." Korra said.

"What was Teba talking about, I got game!" Indigo said. "And I am a warrior, he just needs to loosen that ego."

The Amazon soldiers then surrounded the four just as Regime Wonder Woman fell.

"Oh great, here we go again…" Korra said.

"Hold, my sisters, hold!" Wonder Woman said. "While I am not of this world, I am still an Amazon, and I tell you now: This path is folly! We are to unite the world's people! Lessen man's rages, overcome them...with compassion and love."

"You really think this speech is gonna sway them?" Korra asked.

"Well, there's a time for fists, and there's a time for talk, which is now." Indigo said.

David motioned to Regime Wonder Woman. "This one here has enabled one man to inflict his rage on the entire planet, let him be consumed by his darkest passions, rather than extricate from despair!"

Wonder Woman continued from there. "Sisters, let us return to the right side of history as mankind's protectors and not its destroyers!" Wonder Woman said.

The Amazons agreed and rallied not to destroy earth, but to save it.

"Well that worked." Indigo said.

"Yeah, and the Amazons actually listened to a guy for once." Korra said. "By the way, how's that Burst feel?"

"Feels amazing. Like becoming one with my Perfect Link.' Indigo said as she separated from Incineroar. "Being in sync with someone who understands me."

"I get that feeling." Korra said.

"I still wanna defend myself outside Burst though. Hopefully, I can get enough parts of my old armor together to at least make some gauntlets and boots or something." Indigo said.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." Korra said as everyone headed out except for David.

"Do you really think this is the end, boy?" Regime Wonder Woman asked.

"Maybe not. But I do know one thing: As long as I put all of my heart into my convictions, I'll never allow evil to emerge victorious. That...is my justice." David said as he walked off.

"We will meet in battle again. And when we do...you will pay for this humiliation." Regime Wonder Woman said.

"Looking forward to it." David said.

At the Batcave…

Hope approached the interdimensional device.

"What are you doing?" Insurgent Batman asked.

"Bringing over the only thing that's capable of stopping a rogue Superman. The other, Good Superman." Hope said.

"One Superman is enough. If I'm going to die, then that's my fate." Insurgent Batman said.

"I don't believe in fate." Hope said.

He went for the controls on the device as Insurgent Batman tackled him and they fought in hand to hand combat before facing one another.

"This is my world, my fight!" Insurgent Batman said.

"You made it ours when you brought us here." Hope said. "And we don't just pack our things and run."

Insurgent Batman fought Hope, but it was to a useless end as he was overpowered.

"We done here?" Hope asked.

"This is a mistake." Insurgent batman said.

"We were brought here by you because you had faith. Faith that we'd uphold the values you're risking everything to defend. And we do that even if we just wander around the worlds. So trust us, and yourself. Lets finish this." Hope said.

Insurgent Batman looked at the device. "You don't know how to use it, do you?"

"I was hoping to bluff my way outta this." Hope said as Insurgent Batman took the controls. After a few seconds, the symbol of the true Superman appeared, before the screen went totally white.


	11. Superman

With Superman finally in the action, he was with Batman planning how to deal with the threat at hand, and his Regime counterpart.

"We need to move fast. Innocent people are dying." Superman said.

"We'll take the others so you can focus on their Superman." Batman said.

"We'll do it together. It'll prevent more casualties. Then Superman." Superman said. "Doomsday's gonna be tricky."

"Then we'll force the fight elsewhere to avoid more damage." Jexi said.

"Doomsday is immune to everything that's killed him before. The only way is to imprison him somewhere he won't escape." Sectonia said.

"And I just might have a good idea where." Superman said.

"The Phantom Zone. There's a projector and portal to it in your Fortress of Solitude." Hope said. "Well, the other Superman's Fortress of Solitude."

"Yeah. We can toss him the moment he gets close." Jexi said.

"Anything else?" Superman asked.

"I know...this isn't entirely accurate but...it's good to have you back, Clark." Insurgent Batman said.

"Thanks." Superman said.

"You want anyone to back you up? Even the man of steel needs the help." Hope asked.

"Hope, don't even ask. Because I'll be fighting with him." Jexi said.

"I just wanted to make sure." Hope said.

In Gotham, the heroes, Adventurers, Squad and Jexi's group alike, with the Justice League at odds against the Regime, but mostly Black Adam. As he swung a car back and forth, it was soon destroyed by Superman's heat vision as he and Jexi arrived.

"Stand down, Black Adam. If Kamdaq exists here, I suggest you go home." Superman said.

Black Adam tried to attack superman, but the Man of Steel to knock him back to the highway. This gave Adam the opportunity to try and blindside Superman. He grabbed cars that were passing by and threw them at Superman.

"Stand back, Jexi. I'll take care of this." Superman said before he saw Jexi charging at Black Adam.

"Ultimate Color...Double Shot Cannon!" Jexi shouted pressing both arms into Black Adam's stomach, making him cough blood as he crashed into a building. "I'm not taking the side lines. I'm here...to protect this world!"

"Well, that was something." Superman said.

Sinestro came up with a large mace construct as he started bashing Superman into the ground.

"Superman!" Jexi shouted as he ran at them.

"Not so super, was he?" Sinestro mocked before Jexi was up to his face. "What in the…"

"I think you're done." he said grabbing Sinestro's ring off his hand before socking him.

"Nice hit." Superman said, as he was okay.

"Whuh…?" Jexi said.

"Get with the program, he's Superman! He can dodge that easy!" Rainbow siad.

Jexi ignored Rainbow as he looked at Yellow Lantern and glared at him. "If you don't wanna be next, surrender your ring." Jexi said.

Hal did the right thing and took his ring off, reverting to normal. Jexi took it as he crushed both rings in his hands and allowed the dust to fall.

"Wow. Just who is this guy?" Superman said.

"I'm a protector." Jexi said as he charged down the street. "And next is dealing with Atlantis!"

"Let us put this in layman's terms, Superman. You do not want to piss him off." Nami said.

"Duly noted." Superman said.

The Atlantean army marched the streets with a large tidal wave in front of them chasing off soldiers. But then it was being frozen by Superman's super breath before he picked it up and tossed it.

"Are you ready, you two? To challenge the might of Atlantis?" Regime Aquaman asked.

"Yes, we are." Superman said. "Plus a few more."

The Amazon Army took positions on the rooftops with flaming arrows at the ready.

"Hiyah!" Wonder Woman called signalling the archers to fire. Aquaman was able to command his troops to form the Tortuga to blocks the arrows before Superman and Jexi stood in his way.

"You may be a king in your mind, but trust me. You are no king." Jexi said.

"You people are not wanted here!" Regime Aquaman said as he prepared his trident.

"I could say the same about you!" Jexi said.

"Perish, surface dweller." Regime Aquaman said tossing his trident as Jexi only for Jexi to grab it and toss it aside.

"Ever since I got here, all I hear is how people have kept dying here. I can't stand for it anymore!" Jexi said.

"Then allow me to grant you a swift end, so that you will not see further carnage." Regime Aquaman said.

"Tempting, but no." Jexi said as he charged in. "Ultimate Color….Barrage!" he shouted as he repeated beat against Regime Aquaman.

"How…? There's no way a surface dweller besides Superman could be this strong!" Regime Aquaman said.

"If you underestimate surface dwellers like me, even for a minute, you'll be in for a big surprise!" Jexi shouted sending him flying. "We may not be wanted...but we're clearly needed."

The Atlanteans retreated as the Amazons drove them back. But it wasn't long until Doomsday crashed on to the scene.

"Su..per..man!" he said.

"So the monster comes to show himself." Jexi said. "Now we're getting close to the end." he added as he entered Golden God Mode.

"Drive him to the Fortress of Solitude!" Superman said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jexi said grabbing Doomsday as he flew across the sky towards the Fortress of Solitude.

"But...I live...to kill….Superman." Doomsday said.

"Then you'll live disappointed." Jexi said said sending Doomsday down to the ground.

"How...are...you… so...powerful?" Doomsday asked.

"I'm like him in a way. Always holding back my power even when I really wanna fight. But there's someone I need to catch up to, so I'm letting it all loose!" Jexi shouted as his aura surged.

He punched Doomsday in the jaw so hard, he launched him straight into the Phantom Zone.

"Doomsday's not today." Superman said as he caught up.

Finally, they saw the Regime Superman fly down to them.

"I knew they'd pull you over eventually. You don't belong here." he said.

"Our obligations do not end in the borders of our dimension." Superman said.

"I am this world's savior, I protect it." Regime Superman said.

"That's what's happening out there? Protection?" Superman asked.

"Disobedient children will be punished." Regime Superman said.

"Children? You are no god. None of us are. We don't decide who lives or dies." Jexi said.

"The decision is mine! It became mine when Joker turned me into a weapon of mass destruction!" Regime Superman said.

"I know what you lost." Superman said.

"And you judge me?" Regime Superman said. "When I kill you two, I'll bring Lois here. When she sees how I've perfected this world, she'll…"

"She'll be disgusted and terrified." Jexi said.

"She'll be alive! An outworlder like you could never understand!" Regime Superman said.

"Lois' death doesn't justify-" Superman started.

"He stole her from me!" Regime Superman said.

"And you stole this world's freedom." Superman said. "It's time to give it back."

(Cue-Brandon Yates-Alive)

"Rar!" Regime Superman said charging in as Jexi and Superman countered.

"There's no way...you'll ever keep ruling this world." Jexi said knocking Regime Superman off.

"Flux! Get out here! Flux?" Regime Superman asked before seeing Flux gone. "Where is he?"

"He fled. He fled the moment he knew I was coming." Jexi said.

"Why?" Regime Superman asked.

"Because he wants to escape and keep his plans going another day. He knows I'll beat the crud out of him the moment we're in the same room." Jexi said. "He knows when he's fighting a losing battle."

"But I don't!" Regime superman asid blasting them both with Heat Vision. "Out of my way! I saved this world!"

He blasted through Jexi and began assaulting his counterpart, but Superman tossed him aside with his Regime counterpart's own momentum.

"Now we'll save it from you! Take this!" Superman said punching his counterpart, again, and again, picking up speed as they sailed out of the Fortress and across the planet. As they flew, Jexi was soon catching up as both he and Superman were beating on the Regime Superman.

"You will never keep this world." Jexi shouted as his aura flared. "Golden Gods…Righteous Fury!" Jexi shouted as he furiously beat on Regime Superman without missing with a single punch. On the final punch, they had gone all around the world and back to the fortress of Solitude and smashed Regime Superman into a wall.

"Your reign is over." Superman said. "You won't terrorize these people any longer."

"Fear is the only thing they'll understand. One day, you'll learn." Regime Superman said.

"You're wrong! Fear is not what they understand. Happiness, laughter, sadness, love. We understand all of these wonderful emotions. You'd see that if your vision wasn't so clouded by darkness." Jexi said.

"You…" Regime superman said before he finally fell unconscious.

"We're done here." Jexi said as he turned to leave with Superman who carried the Regime Superman.

It was later that things were in the aftermath. The criminals and supporters of the Regime were arrested, and this world's Hal and Diana were sent back to be imprisoned by the Guardians, or by the Amazons in Themyscira. As for Superman, he was placed in a high maximum security cell surrounded by generators emanating Red Sun energy, suppressing his powers. And at last, the heroes of the alternate world were sent back. To go back to their world with Joker in tow. But only Green Arrow, chose to stay behind. As the Dimensional Heroes, Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers were returning to their ships, standing before them was Drake as he held a serious look.

"You...you were testing me weren't you?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. I wanted to see if you had gotten stronger since the last time we fought." Drake said.

"And you would have ignored my challenge if I just skipped this right?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. These so called heroes, have done horrible things to the Dragonmen race in the past. I wanted revenge, but you...you could do it without killing." Drake said.

"Yeah. I suppose that is true. But now…" Jexi said.

"You don't need to say it. I accept your challenge to a battle. You may even choose where the fights will be held." Drake said.

"Fights?" Nana asked.

"Yes. It won't be a single fight. Since Hope is with you, this is a perfect opportunity. Me and four fighters will battle Jexi while five of my other fighters battle Hope and his group." Drake said.

"Seems fair." David said.

"Of course, all of you fighting the five of each, no matter which team would be unfair, so ahead of time, the two of you will select four other fighters to battle by your side." Drake said.

"We've already got a few selections down." David said.

"I remember you. The boy from the mountains." Drake said.

"That's right." David said. "I came there out of concern for Ryuji. And now I have a score to settle with Raz."

"You got a revenge threat from the Wonder Woman of that world just to face him, so for your sake, it better be worth it." Zelos said.

"True, but you have no clue which team Raz will be part of." Drake said.

"I'll willing to take that chance." David said.

"Very well. Select where we battle." Drake said.

"Where the Furious Universe Tournament used to be held. It's abandoned right now since no events are being held." Jexi said.

"Ah. Perfect. No chance of attacking cities." Drake said.

"We'll be there. And were gonna beat you all." Hope said.

"I doubt that." Drake said as he took off into the skies.

"Drake….I'm actually kind of excited to battle him again." Jexi said.

"I don't care if he thinks I'm the underdog. I'm gonna beat all five of those fighters he's sending our way, with my friends by my side." Hope said.

"But you don't even know who we're even up against." Nana said.

"That's the exciting part." Hope smiled.

"You have learned well, Hope." Celti said.

"Right. Besides, we have time to prepare." Jexi said. "See you soon, Drake."

To be continued...


End file.
